Les Ténèbres de mon coeur
by KiraKandra
Summary: La Soul Society a commis de nombreuses erreurs avant d'avoir connu Ichigo, et son manque d'humanité lui a valu plusieurs problèmes par la suite. Saura-t-elle faire face à l'un d'entre eux, qui ressurgit d'une erreur commise cent vingt ans plus tôt ?
1. Prologue : Evasion

Pour plus de clarté : l'histoire se déroule entièrement dans l'univers de Bleach. Les personnages directement tirés de FFXIII sont dans ce crossover, comme tous les autres personnages, originaires du monde de Bleach. Ce scénario se met en place après l'arc de la Fausse Ville de Karakura donc si vous voulez éviter les spoilers, n'allez pas plus loin. Sinon, c'est un plaisir pour moi que vous lisiez cette fiction ! Comme dans l'anime, Ichigo, après sa victoire sur Aizen, n'a pas directement perdu tous ses pouvoirs, ceux-ci déclinent progressivement.

Voici donc un petit prologue pour situer la teneur de cette histoire et en présenter l'élément central, à la manière du Shirenju ou du Sceau du Roi (cf. les deux premiers films de Bleach) : "la source de lumière".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La Soul Society. Paradis spirituel où vivent les âmes des défunts.<p>

Ainsi est-elle qualifiée grâce à l'harmonie qui semble régner éternellement en ces lieux. C'est une forme d'énergie n'émanant d'aucun corps vivant qui garantit cette sérénité perpétuelle, cette lumière qui éclaire le monde spirituel de sa bienveillante chaleur. Invisible aux yeux de toute âme, elle continue de se diffuser inlassablement, en toute tranquillité. Dépendante de l'équilibre des âmes, elle agit inconsciemment et légèrement dans l'esprit de chacun. Elle enveloppe les nouveaux arrivants de sa douce aura et efface cette peur de la mort ou de la vie qui les étreint. Elle apaise l'esprit des valeureux shinigami lorsque leur esprit est calme et leur reiatsu stable. Faite pour s'écouler lentement, c'est néanmoins une puissance infinie qui repose en cette source de lumière. Seul son gardien peut s'en approcher, sous peine d'être aspiré par son immensité. Elle réside discrètement dans les quartiers de la 1ère division, où le capitaine-commandant en charge peut veiller à sa sécurité. Car si une telle source de pouvoir venait à être libérée, l'équilibre serait rompu et le monde spirituel ne serait plus que ténèbres contemplant une lumière à tout jamais envolée.

**Prologue : Evasion**

C'était une nuit particulièrement sombre qui recouvrait la Soul Society. Les gardes qui faisaient leur ronde habituelle attendaient la relève avec impatience. Certains somnolaient, adossés contre un mur, d'autres contemplaient cette nuit qui dévorait même les étoiles. Leur regard s'y perdait complètement, plongé dans cet abysse de pénombre infinie. Les lanternes s'étaient éteintes depuis un moment, et la fatigue empêchait les gardes de les ranimer. Il était rare qu'aussi peu de lumière ne daigne éclairer les lieux, ce qui permit ainsi à une ombre de se glisser facilement parmi les bâtiments de la Seireitei. Purement invisible, c'était comme si elle flottait, insensible à la gravité. Elle se complaisait dans l'obscurité, jouant avec les étranges formes menaçantes qu'étaient le simple reflet des hautes bâtisses. Elle se faufila jusqu'à la Station Souterraine de Confinement, appellation strictement professionnelle pour désigner la fameuse prison placée sous la supervision de l'unité de détention de la deuxième division : le Nid de Vers. L'ombre s'arrêta brièvement à quelques centaines de pas de l'entrée. Aucun garde en vue. Evidemment. Ces hommes étaient eux aussi censés se fondre dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Ils n'avaient en réalité aucune idée de ce qu'était la _vraie_ obscurité. Elle, le savait parfaitement. Cette pensée fit monter une pointe de mépris chez l'ombre, mais elle disparut immédiatement, telle une névrose éphémère. Aucun trouble ne devait l'atteindre, il fallait que tout soit parfait pour cette opération. Une seule erreur et ce serait un échec. Impossible d'échouer, l'ombre ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Tout était une question de temps, là était la seule difficulté qu'elle allait affronter. Chaque seconde serait précieuse, pas de faux calcul. Mais elle avait pu mûrir le plan de cette entreprise à sa guise. Il lui suffisait de les éliminer, d'entrer, de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et de repartir avec. Un jeu d'enfant, finalement. Les quelques geôliers à l'intérieur ne seraient pas un problème. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de réagir de toute manière. Les renforts ne mettraient qu'une ou deux minutes à arriver sur place. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes.

Détectant une présence sans pour autant la distinguer, une dizaine d'hommes s'abattirent d'un même mouvement sur leur cible invisible. Ils savaient pertinemment l'avoir percuté, puisque leur pied, fermement tendu afin de porter un coup brutal, venait de rencontrer une résistance. A peine eurent-ils le temps de s'interroger qu'ils furent engloutis par une nuée de ténèbres. La brise se leva soudainement, dissipant ce nuage brumeux, révélant une dizaine de cadavres, tous mortellement blessés par une fine lame. L'ombre poursuivit son chemin et s'engouffra dans le Nid de Vers. Elle parcourut le dédale souterrain, aspirant au passage les gardiens, recrachant ainsi plusieurs corps sans vie, entaillés ou transpercés avec une telle rapidité que le sang ne coulait que lorsque le cadavre touchait le sol. Elle s'arrêta brusquement, elle avait devant elle ce qu'elle voulait depuis si longtemps. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'être touchée par l'émotion. Elle se remit immédiatement en mouvement, ravit ce pour quoi elle avait fait tout ça, ce qu'on lui avait cruellement enlevé et qu'elle reprenait de plein droit. Elle l'arrachait de cet endroit où une telle chose n'avait pas sa place, puis s'enfuit, le plus loin possible.

-X-

« Capitaine je…je crois que nous arrivons trop tard. » Déclara un large bonhomme à bout de souffle, un peu pataud et l'air confus.

Il lui avait fallu faire un effort considérable pour s'approcher de son supérieur et pour prononcer un constat plus qu'évident. Son corps tremblait légèrement, moins à cause de la fatigue que pour ce qui allait suivre. Intérieurement il se plaignit à nouveau. Pourquoi était-il dans cette division ? Pourquoi c'était encore à lui de devoir faire ce genre de rapport ? Pourquoi servait-il sous les ordres d'un des capitaines les plus taciturnes et exigeants ? Evidemment, au fond, il en était fier. Mais vu la situation, il aurait préféré enterrer sa fierté et disparaître en Enfer.

« La ferme Omaeda. »

Il se raidit et retint un râle, mais le coup ne vint pas. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Quelqu'un s'était évadé du Nid de Vers. Ou plus précisément, on avait aidé quelqu'un à s'évader du Nid de Vers. C'était une première. C'était non seulement un incident majeur pour le Gotei 13, mais ça l'était encore plus pour lui d'autant que la prison était sous la responsabilité des services secrets, et donc de son capitaine. Il fallait être encore plus idiot que lui pour ne pas comprendre que cette dernière le ressentait comme un échec personnel, et qu'elle n'aurait de cesse de se démener rageusement pour retrouver le coupable. La semaine allait être diablement longue. Le lieutenant soupira, et se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux corps étendus non loin, et frissonna. Et si ça avait été lui ? Etant le commandant du corps de patrouille des services secrets, il aurait très bien pu venir contrôler la zone à cet instant précis. Remerciant le hasard pour avoir épargné son admirable et magnifique personne, il prit deux minutes pour réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. En vain. Il soupira à nouveau, ce qui avait pour don d'agacer son capitaine. Il se demanda alors si cette dernière, toujours aussi tacite, y voyait plus clair. Mais il n'osa pas l'interroger directement. Même lui pouvait sentir toute la tension qui animait son corps, d'apparence si frêle à s'y méprendre mortellement. Il opta donc pour une remarque innocente, qui, il l'espérait, amènerait le petit frelon à se découvrir.

« Je sais pas comment il a fait son compte celui-là, mais il s'y est drôlement bien pris. »

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. L'espionne se crispa. Il savait très bien que son comportement et même sa voix lui étaient à insupportables d'ordinaire, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, alors maintenant… Il réalisa sa grave erreur. Il n'obtint pourtant en retour qu'un regard assassin. A l'image des cadavres qui reposaient à trois mètres à peine, il déglutit et s'éloigna rapidement. Sage décision.

-X-

Au bout de deux heures, toute l'agitation créée par l'évènement s'évanouit, enfin. Le lieutenant Omaeda était retourné dans ses quartiers, cherchant probablement du réconfort auprès de son coussin, alors que la plupart des intervenants s'étaient plongés dans leurs recherches afin de rassembler des indices, et le plus rapidement possible. Le capitaine Soifon, après avoir fait son rapport au commandant-capitaine et aux autres dirigeants des différentes divisions, était retournée sur les lieux, seule. Perchée sur l'une des plus hautes branches d'un arbre environnant, elle observait fixement l'endroit où reposaient plus tôt les cadavres des membres de son unité. Elle méditait silencieusement depuis de nombreuses minutes, insensible au froid et au temps. Bien sûr que c'était un échec, et qu'elle tuerait le coupable pour une telle humiliation devant ses pairs. Car bafouer ainsi le dispositif de sécurité mit en place autour et au sein d'une prison sous sa propre responsabilité, c'était l'humilier. Du moins elle le prenait comme une insulte personnelle. L'individu, ou quoi que ce fut, avait brisé des barrières de Kidō de haut niveau sans dégager la moindre vague de reiatsu, comme s'il était passée au travers. Pour ressortir en revanche, il avait bel et bien dû les désamorcer, car il était reparti avec une charge en plus, même si l'on ignorait encore l'identité de celle-ci. Si Soifon demeurait encore en ce lieu, c'était à cause d'une colère sourde qui se muait en elle. Venger les morts ne l'intéressait pas, ce n'était pas ainsi que fonctionnait l'Onmitsukidō, les services secrets qu'elle dirigeait. Non, avec cet échec, ses capacités étaient publiquement remises en question. Mais un autre point la taraudait davantage. Elle essayait de comprendre. Elle assemblait tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit, songeait à toutes les possibilités qu'elle connaissait, réfléchissait à la façon dont elle-même s'y serait prise. Elle ne comprenait pas. Dès lors qu'une présence avait été détectée, il n'avait fallu qu'une minute et deux secondes à son équipe et elle-même pour arriver ici. Et l'individu était déjà parti. Et si ces deux secondes avaient été cruciales ? Non, probablement pas, ce n'était pas ce détail qui leur aurait permis de l'attraper. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment cela qui ennuyait la shinigami. En son for intérieur, une seule question la préoccupait. Aurait-elle seulement été capable d'arrêter l'intrus si elle avait été là ? Et là résidait la source de sa rage.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Crépuscule

**Chapitre 1 : Crépuscule**

« Kurosaki-kun ? »

Le jeune garçon ne l'écoutait plus depuis déjà un certain temps. Son esprit avait dérivé malgré lui. Il était concentré sur une autre table, non loin de la leur. Une magnifique jeune femme y était installée. Il nota plusieurs détails qui sortaient de l'ordinaire, comme sa chevelure. D'un blond apparent, elle était en réalité d'une subtile teinte rose. Ses yeux également, même s'il n'était pas assez près pour apporter plus de précisions, il pouvait très bien d'ici voir ce bleu incroyablement profond. Sa peau pâle transmettait une impression de froideur, mais aussi de douceur, semblable à de la porcelaine. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas son physique qui avait attiré l'œil du rouquin, c'était la curieuse aura qui émanait d'elle. Il lui était tout bonnement impossible de la définir, sinon qu'elle lui semblait étrangement familière et qu'il avait du mal à s'en défaire. La jeune femme discutait avec une fille qui lui ressemblait étonnamment, mais qui semblait plus jeune. Probablement sa sœur cadette. Elle avait l'air fragile, son corps semblait fatigué, épuisé même. Pourtant elle souriait et discutait gaiement avec sa compagne. Ichigo sourit devant cette agréable scène de famille. Il imaginait parfaitement Yuzu et Karin discuter tranquillement de la sorte en dégustant un bon thé, comme elles.

En cette fin d'après-midi, le soleil commençait à décliner, las de briller toute la journée. Il laissa son regard dériver davantage, observant les reflets dessinés par la lumière solaire et l'ombre de leur tasse et de leur silhouette. Subitement, les sens du garçon s'affolèrent et son regard se centra à nouveau sur la jeune femme, qui porta la main à son cœur, où se trouvait désormais une faille béante, similaire à celle d'un hollow. Ichigo cligna des yeux et cette vision disparut, de même pour la sensation oppressante qui l'avait saisi et avait paralysé tout son corps une fraction de seconde. Il crut avoir rêvé. La jeune femme portait bien une main à son cœur, en haletant. Seulement il n'y avait aucun trou dans sa poitrine. La demoiselle en face d'elle affichait une mine inquiète, et même s'il n'entendait rien de leur conversation, il pouvait parfaitement voir son agitation. Lorsque son attention se focalisa encore une fois sur l'intrigante femme aux cheveux roses, il croisa son regard et se sentit immédiatement chuter au fond un océan tumultueux.

« Kurosaki-kun ? »

« Quoi ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux flamboyants se retourna vers son amie en se redressant et en clignant des yeux. La rouquine en face de lui l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ou…oui ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas Inoue, je pensais juste à autre chose. »

Il se retourna vers l'autre table, mais ses occupantes n'y étaient plus. L'idée de partir à leur recherche pour s'assurer que tout allait bien lui traversa l'esprit, mais il récria son instinct protecteur. Il n'allait pas laisser son amie seule, alors qu'elle l'avait gentiment invité à boire un thé dans ce salon à la mode. Et puis cela aurait été assez rude de les importuner de la sorte, elles pouvaient certainement très bien gérer leurs soucis seules.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

La jeune fille peinait à masquer la pointe de panique qui se mêlait à son inquiétude. Sa sœur venait encore d'être victime d'un genre de crise, c'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Elles venaient de quitter la terrasse d'un agréable salon de thé très prisé et remontaient calmement l'allée adjacente, le temps que son aînée se stabilise. Elles n'avaient même pas fini leur boisson.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien. Il va juste falloir que je me trouve un autre Gigai, celui-là ne va plus tenir longtemps on dirait. Encore quelques jours et je devrais sûrement changer. »

Le ton était doux et la réponse se voulait rassurante, même si elle manquait légèrement de conviction. Ce fut néanmoins suffisant pour que la jeune fille se jette sur cette sécurité qu'elle lui offrait. Le silence les envahit, révélant une certaine tension que la demoiselle détestait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, et parfaitement compréhensible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Elle avait peur même, peur que tout redevienne comme avant, mais surtout peur de perdre sa sœur. Sans elle tout n'était que noirceur, plus rien n'avait de sens, elle serait à nouveau prisonnière d'une forme de non-existence, sans pour autant avoir la chance de disparaître. Non, c'était hors de question. L'adulte dût percevoir son trouble, car elle enserra les épaules de sa cadette dans un geste chaleureux et réconfortant. Et la tension retomba peu à peu, laissant les deux demoiselles déambuler dans les rues du centre de Karakura. La plus jeune d'entre elles laissa son regard et son esprit divaguer et se réjouir de choses simples et futiles, comme la beauté d'un arbre dont les feuilles sont rougies par la couleur de l'automne ou la caresse joueuse du vent sur son visage et au travers de ses vêtements. Elle prit une immense bouffée d'un air pur, régénérateur. Elle le sentit emplir ses poumons, se frottant contre les parois avec le désir d'occuper tout l'espace possible. Elle savourait ce contact brûlant, dû à la fraîcheur du souffle. C'était si bon. Toutes ces sensations, elles ne les avaient pas ressenties avec autant d'intensité depuis si longtemps. Un sourire s'étira sur ses traits, elle était heureuse. Et ses lèvres renfermaient l'innocent espoir de l'être à jamais.

« Claire ? »

Elle voulait savoir si c'était possible, si cet espoir n'était pas qu'une illusion fébrile. A nouveau envahie par le doute, elle cherchait un autre moyen d'être rassurée. Ladite Claire plongea son regard tendre dans le sien, signe qu'elle avait toute son attention.

« Tu crois que tout redeviendra comme avant ? »

L'interrogée laissa alors son regard se porter au loin. Le soleil déclinait à vue d'œil. Pleine de nostalgie, elle refoula cependant ce sentiment avant d'offrir sa réponse, toujours en contemplant l'horizon.

« Non. Ce sera mieux. »

Puis elle offrit un doux sourire à sa partenaire, lui transmettant une nouvelle vague de chaleur et d'apaisement. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Claire resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa cadette. Elle savourait cet instant de pur bonheur en compagnie de l'être qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. L'univers entier pouvait être condamné à s'éteindre d'ici une heure, elle ferait tout pour profiter de sa compagnie ne serait-ce qu'une seconde supplémentaire, une seconde à la serrer contre elle, à profiter de ce contact qui n'était plus qu'un souvenir avant aujourd'hui. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas vues ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-elles pas assises face à face, dans un parfait silence où le regard était le maître mot ? Beaucoup trop de temps évidemment, elle en avait même perdu le compte. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse cela se reproduire. Elle ne supporterait pas une nouvelle absence. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle ne les laisserait pas l'enfermer une nouvelle fois dans ce trou à rats qu'était le Nid de Vers. Elle énonça cette farouche vérité, d'une voix où se lisait une détermination féroce et intransigeante, tout en conservant un ton bienveillant :

« Je te protégerai Serah, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La jeune fille sourit. Elle aussi aurait tout donné pour que cet instant dure à jamais. Elle ne voulait plus quitter les bras de sa sœur, elle ne voulait plus se retrouver seule. Plus jamais. Elles restèrent silencieuses plusieurs minutes avant que Claire ne lui attrape subitement la main et l'entraîne avec elle, accélérant le pas jusqu'à trottiner.

« Claire qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? » S'écria la jeune fille avec une dose de surprise et d'inquiétude mal dissimulée devant cette impulsion.

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Elle bifurqua à droite, traversant la route avec précipitation et sans grande attention, attirant l'indignation d'un ou deux klaxons. Serah ressentit une excitation intrépide envahir tout son corps et la chatouiller. Elle se mit à rire sous cette bouffée de chaleur et de joie inattendue, la fougue dont son aînée faisait preuve était contagieuse. En entendant ce merveilleux éclat cristallin sortir si naturellement des lèvres de sa sœur, Claire se sentit pousser des ailes, elle tourna la tête vers celle-ci et tomba sur un visage ravi auquel elle offrit en retour un immense sourire.

« Allez dépêche-toi ! » Reprit-elle d'une voix enjouée en intensifiant la course.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on va ! » Articula la plus jeune entre deux éclats de rire, sans obtenir une réponse.

Elles étaient sorties du centre et se dirigeaient vers une immense colline dont le sentier d'accès sinuait parmi quelques vieux arbres robustes qui luttaient avec acharnement pour conserver leurs feuilles. L'ouest de Karakura était nettement visible. Elles continuèrent sur plusieurs mètres avant que l'environnement ne change légèrement d'aspect. Elles s'engouffrèrent au sein d'une véritable petite forêt, la population de végétaux s'intensifiant considérablement, et poursuivirent la même route. La montée s'avéra difficile comparée à leur course en ville, et éprouva leur endurance et leur souffle à plusieurs reprises. Ayant atteint un point moins pentu, Claire s'arrêta, sans relâcher sa prise, afin que sa sœur puisse reprendre sa respiration. Un coup d'œil alentour lui permit de vérifier qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Un court sentier à sa droite menait à un cimetière, mais c'était le sommet qu'elle voulait atteindre, du moins la fin du chemin. Progressant plus lentement, elles finirent par déboucher sur une aire parfaitement dégagée qui dominait toute la ville. Le plus impressionnant était sans conteste le soleil couchant, dont les derniers rayons se reflétaient en cet endroit précis. Il était au même niveau que le sommet de la colline, permettant aux deux filles de le contempler d'égal à égal. Claire lâcha doucement la main de sa cadette et s'avança lentement vers le bord. Elle franchit la barrière de bois et s'assit, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Sa sœur ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à respirer après leur course effrénée, cette vue tout bonnement à couper le souffle ne l'aidait pas. Parant toute la ville d'une teinte rouge-orangée, le soleil diffusait ses dernières vagues de lumière et de chaleur, créant une forme de havre paisible. Il semblait étendre ses bras jusqu'à l'infini, et en même temps disparaissait peu à peu sous une montagne de nuages évanescents. Ces derniers se mouvaient curieusement, adoptant différentes couleurs et formes suivant leur maître solaire, jouant avec les rayons et créant d'autres reflets. Le silence qui à cette altitude les isolait de toute agitation urbaine contribuait parfaitement à cet aspect serein. Serah réussit à en détourner son regard pour le poser sur son aînée. Les yeux fermés, gênés par un reflet trop lumineux, elle paraissait s'imprégner de cet instant éphémère. La jeune fille vint se coller à elle, cherchant son étreinte, qu'elle trouva sans difficulté. La tête posée sur son épaule, une main enfermée dans la sienne, l'autre enserrant sa taille, Serah aurait voulu entrer dans une stase éternelle, ici même.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Je sais. »

Claire était déjà venue il y a peu, lorsqu'il lui avait fallu savoir si Karakura était l'endroit idéal pour elles. Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher de venir ici, non seulement l'un des meilleurs points d'observation, mais sans doute le plus agréable. Il ne faisait pas froid malgré l'heure déclinante, au contraire, toute la chaleur diffusée par l'astre royal semblait se concentrer en cet endroit.

« Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas vu d'aussi merveilleux coucher de soleil. Même à la Soul Society ils ne sont pas aussi beaux. »

Une exclamation moqueuse s'échappa de l'aînée, faisant légèrement bouger la tête de Serah qui s'interrogea sur cette réaction.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as pas vu depuis longtemps. »

« Non, je sais que celui-là est spécial. » Répliqua la plus jeune, faisant naître un sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

Elles restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieuses, les yeux tantôt clos, tantôt admirant l'horizon, jusqu'à ce que seule une infime partie du soleil ne soit visible. Mais même enseveli sous les quelques nuages restants, prêt à céder au manteau de la nuit, il continuait, dans un dernier souffle, de briller ardemment dans le ciel d'automne.

Serah attrapa un bout de l'écharpe bleu ciel de sa sœur, l'enroulant et la déroulant successivement autour de sa main. Son regard était rivé sur les mouvements que ses mains orchestraient en un petit jeu. Son attention avait délaissé le spectacle devant elle pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle sentait la fin de ce dernier approcher, et qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir, préférant garder l'illusion d'une continuité infinie en mémoire. Mais elle n'était pas si naïve. Elle percevait la fin des évènements sans aucune échappatoire possible, elle avait l'impression d'être prise au piège d'une voie sans issue. Quoiqu'elles en disent, elles seraient condamnées à fuir. Ils en avaient après elles. Elle se sentait abattue. Et si leur existence n'avait plus de sens ? Alors pourquoi continuer cette lutte vaine ? Pourquoi s'acharner à tenter l'impossible ? Claire tiqua face à ce changement d'attitude, mais ne dit pas un mot. Elle attendit patiemment que sa cadette traduise son trouble, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard.

« Dis Claire, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

C'était donc cela. Elle avait peur de l'avenir, peur de cet horizon incertain. Tendrement, elle passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roses, les caressant avec affection. Elle appuya sa tête contre la sienne répondit avec une confiance rassurante :

« Et bien, nous allons vivre une vie normale, comme de vrais humains. »

« Mais... »

Serah se redressa. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça ? Elles n'étaient plus humaines, depuis très longtemps à présent. Et ils ne les laisseraient pas faire ! Et puis… Elle porta une main soudainement tremblante vers le côté gauche de la poitrine de sa sœur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Claire attrapa délicatement sa main avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa destination, et l'amena à sa propre joue.

« Tout va s'arranger. »

Même si le doute se tapissait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, l'espoir que cette journée lui avait apporté avait réchauffé son corps frêle. Même si elle n'était pas convaincue, elle voulait y croire. Elle essaierait, elle ferait des efforts, pour Claire. Elle acquiesça silencieusement, et resserra son étreinte. L'aînée raffermit également sa prise, savourant cet enlacement qui aurait serré son cœur. Elle aussi, elle voulait y croire. Pour Serah, elle ferait taire tous ses doutes. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour le garçon dont elle avait croisé le regard au salon de thé. A en juger par l'expression de surprise qui figurait sur son visage, il avait dû assister à sa crise. Peu importait, elle ne le reverrait pas. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'en soucier, ce n'était qu'un simple humain. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et se tourna vers la suite des évènements non sans une pointe d'amertume.

« Ichi-nii ? Ichi-nii ? »

« Insiste pas Yuzu. Tu vois bien qu'il est en train de réfléchir, laisse-le, ça ne lui arrive pas souvent. »

« Karin ! »

« Quoi ? De toute façon il entend même pas. »

La brunette jeta un coup d'œil indifférent à son frère, qui, le regard perdu au milieu des couverts et autres objets parsemant la table, n'avait quasiment pas touché à son assiette. Il fallait toujours que Yuzu s'inquiète, pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait à son aîné. Et lui, il ne ratait pas la moindre occasion, involontairement, d'inquiéter sa plus jeune sœur. Elle croisa ensuite le regard de son père, et lâcha un soupir las face à l'air malicieux qu'il revêtit. Isshin Kurosaki tendit son bras en arrière et arma son poing, prêt à frapper la tête de son fils, espérant le prendre par surprise. Seulement lorsqu'il relâcha son coup, il se surprit -enfin, pas tant que ça- à embrasser brutalement le plancher la seconde suivante.

« Idiot. » Lâcha Ichigo, de nouveau focalisé sur la réalité.

Ce genre d'attaques ultra-prévisibles ne constituait en rien une menace pour lui. Il était convaincu que même en dormant, la démarche éléphantine de son géniteur et ses propres instincts le réveilleraient largement à temps pour parer son assaut. C'était d'une facilité enfantine, et pourtant ce dernier s'acharnait malgré le nombre de défaites. En soi, c'était une belle leçon à retenir. Mais c'en était devenu presque désespérant pour le jeune garçon.

« Merci pour le repas Yuzu, c'était très bon. » Déclara l'adolescent en se levant, assiette et couverts en main.

« Mais…tu as à peine touché à ta nourriture ! »

« Désolé, je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Issigo, i' faut qu'tu te nurrisses ! » Tenta d'articuler son père, le nez et la bouche quelque peu écrasés au sol, mais en vain, sa réplique s'évanouit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Ne rencontrant pas d'opposition, Ichigo déposa ce qu'il tenait dans le lavabo et entreprit de gravir les marches de l'escalier. Yuzu, toujours aussi inquiète par l'attitude du rouquin, allait essayer de le convaincre d'avaler au moins un autre morceau quand sa sœur, qui se leva à son tour, s'y opposa.

« Laisse, c'est son problème. »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui ? »

« Si c'est vraiment important il nous en parlera, sinon il réglera ça tout seul, comme d'habitude. »

Sur ce, elle sortit de table et annonça, avant de filer dans sa chambre :

« Ohé papa, t'es officiellement de corvée de vaisselle. Et n'essaie pas d'amadouer Yuzu, elle a déjà préparé le repas. »

« QUOI ? C'est pas juste ! » Répondit le concerné en se relevant brusquement.

Il protesta du mieux qu'il put, mais encore une fois ses paroles tombèrent dans le vide et il n'obtint que le réconfort de sa plus jeune fille, l'autre étant déjà partie.

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête et le genou gauche replié, vacillant de droite à gauche au gré de ses pensées. Cette sensation lui collait désagréablement à la peau depuis qu'il l'avait ressenti pour la première fois, il y avait de cela quelques heures en croisant le regard de cette femme aux cheveux roses. Il était toujours incapable de la définir, et c'était sans doute ça qui l'empêchait de quitter définitivement son esprit. Si seulement il arrivait à mettre un mot dessus… Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il avait beau retourner cette sensation dans tous les sens, la promener de réflexion en réflexion, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où lui venait cette impression familière, voire personnelle. Il était vraiment obsédé par cela, et non par la femme aux cheveux roses elle-même. Il n'allait jamais parvenir à s'endormir sans avoir trouvé la réponse.

Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait pleinement remis les pieds dans son quotidien strictement humain -à part terrasser une dizaine de monstres- depuis la défaite d'Aizen. Rukia était restée à ses côtés, puis elle avait été rappelée hier par Ukitake, pour une mission, ou un rapport, il ne s'en souvenait plus précisément. Il n'était pas allé en cours durant cette période. Ainsi la reprise aujourd'hui avait été un peu difficile, aussi bien pour lui que pour Orihime, Chad, et même Ishida. Mais il pouvait compter sur eux et ses autres amis pour l'aider à rattraper son retard. Aizen. Il n'était pas certain de réaliser pleinement ce qui s'était passé. Il était en train de perdre ses pouvoirs. Non, il ne réalisait pas. Certes il percevait qu'une puissance l'avait quitté depuis ce combat, mais n'ayant pas eu à forcer ses pouvoirs de shinigami depuis, il ne s'était rendu compte d'aucun changement. Et qu'en était-il de ses pouvoirs de hollow ? Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à s'en soucier.

« Hollow. » Murmura-t-il avec lenteur.

Il se redressa. C'était ça. Cette sensation intense ne lui évoquait pas la créature de base, mais plutôt une sombre puissance, étrangement semblable à la sienne. Et ce trou alors, qu'il avait aperçu l'espace d'une seconde, était-il possible que cette femme soit un Arrancar ? Un fragment de l'Espada d'Aizen ? L'autre fille en était-elle aussi un ? Ou était-ce un puissant hollow ayant dévoré un humain pour prendre possession de son corps ? Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'avoir imaginé, pourtant il en doutait encore. Ichigo lâcha un soupir, de toute façon il n'était pas près de revoir ces deux individus, alors à quoi bon s'épuiser à chercher une explication ? Néanmoins le garçon fronça les sourcils. Si elles étaient des Arrancars, il lui fallait connaître leurs intentions. Mais comment les retrouver ? Curieusement, il n'avait ressenti aucun de leur reiatsu, alors qu'il était seulement à cinq ou six mètres d'elles. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Rukia, elle saurait probablement quelles directives prendre.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Directives

**Chapitre 2 : Directives**

Une jeune femme arpentait avec zèle les couloirs des quartiers de sa division, cherchant désespérément la source de son anxiété. Mais nulle trace de celle-ci, et aucun indice pouvant indiquer où elle se trouvait. La shinigami sentit son irritation croître, réchauffant ses membres et son esprit avec une ardeur peu fréquente. Et pourtant, elle devrait être habituée vu le nombre de fois où cela lui arrivait. Décidant que s'énerver n'était pas la solution, et que cela ne l'avancerait à rien, elle s'immobilisa. Si elle continuait ses innombrables va-et-vient, elle allait avoir le tournis. D'un geste instinctif et usuel, elle effleura son chignon afin de s'assurer qu'il tenait bon malgré sa course effrénée. Ses cheveux sombres étaient toujours tirés ainsi. Elle détestait les avoir dans son champ de vision, et c'était pire lorsqu'ils venaient titiller son nez, ses yeux ou même sa bouche. C'était horriblement déconcentrant. Seule sa mèche rebelle était tolérée. Sa sérénité retrouvée, elle réajusta ses lunettes et…

« Ah, Nanao-chan te voilà ! »

La concernée laissa échapper un cri de frayeur, complètement prise au dépourvu par son capitaine, une fois de plus. Instinctivement elle jeta un regard alentour à la recherche d'un objet pour le frapper.

« Allons allons, doucement voyons. » Déclara l'homme, comme s'il devinait ses intentions.

Ce dernier posa une main sur son épaule, dans le but de l'apaiser. Une fois qu'elle parvint à retrouver une respiration régulière, Nanao rougit, embarrassée par sa réaction incontrôlée, mais aussi par le large sourire qu'affichait son supérieur. Supérieur qu'elle avait vainement cherché. Elle le soupçonna même un instant de s'être intentionnellement caché seulement pour pouvoir la surprendre de cette façon. Elle l'imaginait très bien attendre précisément qu'elle retrouve son calme, dans un recoin, invisible par elle ne savait quel tour dont il avait le secret. Mais alors qu'elle se perdait dans ses scénarios tous plus recherchés les uns que les autres, son capitaine la rappela subtilement à l'ordre.

« Ah désolée Nanao-chan, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« … »

Et voilà qu'il recommençait à l'appeler de la sorte. Diantre qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise ainsi, sans oublier son stupide sourire et sa stupide voix si charmeurs ! Elle le détestait pour cela parfois. Cependant la professionnelle qu'elle était reprit immédiatement le dessus. Après tout, si elle avait été choisie pour assumer les fonctions de lieutenant de la 8ème division, c'était pour son sérieux remarquable. Et avec un capitaine pareil, il en fallait. Sans compter sur une bonne dose de patience. Enfin, il ne fallait pas dramatiser non plus, elle se sentait parfaitement épanouie dans sa situation actuelle, et elle ne voyait aucune raison d'échanger sa position.

« Capitaine, je vous cherchais justement. Vous êtes attendu pour une réunion d'urgence dans les quartiers de la 1ère division. C'est au sujet de l'évasion. »

Et il était en retard d'ailleurs.

« Et bien ne perdons pas plus de temps alors. »

Sans se départir de son sourire aimable, il ouvrit la voie d'un geste galant, incitant son lieutenant à poursuivre leur chemin. Néanmoins son air bienveillant s'effaça aussitôt qu'ils se mirent en route. Cette histoire allait encore faire des éclats au sein de la Soul Society, du moins si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Kyōraku revêtit un air pensif. Cet évènement était des plus troublants, et pour de multiples raisons. Il cessa toute interrogation futile. Normalement cette réunion allait apporter des réponses.

Laissant sa seconde à l'entrée, l'homme au kimono rose ouvrit les portes de la salle de réunion, où se trouvaient déjà les autres capitaines. Son regard croisa celui de son ami, dont l'air légèrement crispé le renseigna sur l'humeur du grand chef. Ce dernier le toisa dès son arrivée, lui reprochant silencieusement son retard. En effet, il était énervé. Kyōraku baissa la tête en signe d'excuse, non sans esquisser un sourire amusé. Ah ce vieux Yama-jii, il fallait toujours qu'il s'emporte pour peu de choses. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie et le capitaine malicieux se plaça aux côtés de ses compagnons, plus attentif qu'aucun autre.

« Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est ici, capitaine Soifon… »

« Oui ! » Répondit l'interpellée en faisant un pas hors du rang et en s'agenouillant.

« Faites nous un rapport de la situation. »

Un léger « Tchh. » retentit, soufflé par le capitaine de la 11ème division, déjà agacé par cette réunion idiote. Quelqu'un s'était enfui, cela faisait deux ou trois fois qu'on lui rabâchait officiellement cette information, et il en avait marre de ses formules protocolaires où il fallait toujours radoter la même chose. S'il fallait rénover le côté vieillo du Gotei 13, il fallait commencer par là. Qu'on en vienne directement à la résolution du problème : rattraper l'idiot qui avait cru une seconde pouvoir leur échapper. Bon, pour l'instant, si c'était réellement un idiot, il devait nager dans son rêve, mais une fois que lui, Zaraki Kenpachi, lui aurait mis la main dessus, il allait brusquement s'écraser contre la réalité. Le capitaine espérait qu'il allait au moins riposter, faire preuve d'acharnement, de détermination, d'une féroce volonté à défendre sa pseudo-liberté, pour son plus grand plaisir évidemment.

Ne tenant pas compte de cette infime interruption, la commandante des services secrets s'exécuta :

« Avant-hier, dans la nuit, un prisonnier s'est évadé du Nid de Vers grâce à une aide extérieure. Son identité est désormais confirmée, il s'agit de Serah Farron. »

La tension qui s'ensuivit fut nettement palpable. Le capitaine-commandant la laissa s'installer, s'assurant ainsi que tous réalisaient correctement la situation. Un papier représentant la jeune fille circulait parmi eux.

« Connaissons-nous l'identité de la personne l'ayant aidé ? » Interrogea le capitaine de la 4ème division d'une voix toujours aussi calme et pleine de douceur.

« Non. Les caméras de la prison n'ont rien donné de concret, l'individu était dissimulé sous un large manteau à capuche. Et qui plus est entouré d'une forme de reiatsu sombre empêchant une quelconque identification. » Répondit Soifon, dissimulant une pointe de rancœur.

De nombreux murmures s'échangèrent sous l'œil vigilant du capitaine-commandant. Les soupçons quant à l'identité du mystérieux sauveur allaient croissant, un nom se reflétait sur les bouches des plus anciens, sans oser être prononcé. La tension n'ayant pas disparu, le ton monta rapidement.

« Le Nid de Vers n'était-il pas sous votre responsabilité, capitaine Soifon ? » avança sournoisement Mayuri Kurotsuchi, dirigeant du département de recherches.

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? » Répliqua sèchement cette dernière, la mâchoire crispée.

« Que votre incompétence nous apporte un nouveau problème… »

Soifon laissa filer un grognement entre ses dents. Si elle pouvait tout simplement piquer cette

face de clown pour lui faire ravaler son sourire insupportable… Mais alors qu'elle allait répondre à son attaque, une voix étonnamment sourde et profonde l'en empêcha :

« Une fille en cavale, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

C'était le plus jeune capitaine. A cet instant la petite brune, si elle n'était pas aussi irritée par la situation, aurait ressenti un élan de sympathie pour le garçon qui prenait en quelque sorte sa défense, même s'il se contentait sûrement d'exposer son avis.

« Je suis d'accord avec le gamin. Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller la chercher et la ramener ? » Ajouta le colosse de la 11ème division, s'attirant un regard glacial de la part du gamin en question.

Alors que le scientifique renchérissait par une nouvelle critique sur la capacité de réflexion du grand shinigami, un claquement sonore mit fin à leur différend. Le capitaine de la 1ère division réclamait le calme, mais ne prit toujours pas la parole, attendant de ses disciples qu'ils démêlent le fil de l'histoire par eux-mêmes.

« Sait-on au moins où ils sont allés ? » Questionna Jūshirō Ukitake, jugeant l'information primordiale.

« Oui. Un Senkaimon vers la ville de Karakura a été emprunté peu de temps après. » Répondit l'espionne en chef, satisfaite d'avoir au moins quelques réponses à apporter.

« D'autres informations à nous communiquer ? » Tonna la voix rauque de Komamura.

« Les études faites sur le reiatsu laissé par les blessures des cadavres révèlent des points communs à celui d'un shinigami _et_ celui d'un hollow. Nous ne pouvons pas en dire plus pour l'instant. Les détails et les avancées vous seront apportés directement à vos bureaux. » Articula d'une manière désordonnée le capitaine de la 12ème division.

« Ce serait donc un Vizard ? » Conclut Hitsugaya, rassemblant la surprise générale dans sa propre voix.

« Probablement. » Présuma le scientifique d'un ton mystérieux.

« Bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? » Répéta l'impatient capitaine, qui réprimait une forte envie de sortir de la salle pour se mettre en chasse.

« Puisqu'il s'agit de la ville de Karakura, ne peut-on pas s'appuyer sur l'aide de Kurosaki Ichigo ? » Interrogea à nouveau Ukitake.

« Non. Le shinigami remplaçant a déjà été suffisamment impliqué dans nos affaires, et nous lui devons pour cela bien assez. Il est inutile de nous endetter davantage. Et vous êtes tous là pour prouver que nous avons la situation en main. » Intervint directement le capitaine-commandant.

Tous acquiescèrent gravement, leur fierté piquée à la mémoire des récents évènements.

« Quels sont les ordres ? » Demanda le seul noble présent, pour toute conclusion.

« Capitaine Kurotsuchi, continuez les recherches. Capitaines Hitsugaya, Kuchiki et Kenpachi, retrouver et ramener la fille. »

Le cœur de Soifon rata un battement. Elle n'était pas convoquée à poursuivre la fuyarde. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche glacée. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était _sa_ fuyarde, c'était à elle de la ramener et de corriger son erreur. Comment pouvait-on l'en empêcher ? D'ordinaire, elle n'aurait jamais contesté un ordre direct, mais là, elle en faisait une affaire personnelle. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle croisa le regard impérial de son supérieur. Ce dernier la fixa intensément, signe qu'il ne tolèrerait aucune contestation. La bouche de Soifon se cloua définitivement alors que son estomac se tordait douloureusement sous cette silencieuse réprimande.

« Une dernière chose. Soyez sur vos gardes, nous ne connaissons pas la puissance de l'ennemi. »

Sur ce il lança un regard appuyé à chacun d'entre eux avant de les autoriser à se retirer. Ukitake lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son ami d'enfance. Une fois les portes de la salle closes, Zaraki marmonna :

« Être sur nos gardes pour une gamine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait chier avec ses conseils et ses réunions inutiles. »

Et il regagna ses quartiers, ignorant le plus jeune capitaine qui l'interpellait. Ce dernier pesta, passablement énervé par le comportement de son camarade. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur l'imprévisible géant, certainement pas au niveau d'une stratégie ou de directives à adopter, et encore moins au niveau d'un combat. Le vieux avait dit d'être prudent, il n'avait pas tort, l'ennemi avait une carte en main, celle de l'inconnu. L'esprit vif du garçon soupçonnait là une autre raison, mais puisque son supérieur ne l'avait pas mentionné, il devrait s'en contenter. Dans l'espoir d'établir un minimum de priorités et d'organisation, il se dirigea vers son second coéquipier, avant que celui-ci ne lui fausse également compagnie.

« Ohé Kuchiki. Tu penses qu'on devrait amener nos seconds avec nous ? »

« Fais comme tu le souhaites. »

Une réponse ferme et neutre qui ne l'aida pas vraiment, comme il s'y attendait. Mais puisque le noble retournait également vers ses quartiers, Tōshirō décida d'en faire de même. Vu le niveau de coopération de ses deux partenaires, ça n'était pas gagné…

-X-

Chaque capitaine retourna au sein de sa division dans le but de briefer leurs seconds et autres membres, mais chacun à sa manière. Il en était, comme les capitaines de la 11ème et 12ème division, qui ne s'attardaient guère sur ce genre de "détails". Mais le troisième siège Ikkaku Madarame était habitué depuis bien longtemps aux méthodes de son capitaine. Il savait parfaitement que s'il ne voulait pas manquer une occasion de se dégourdir les jambes et de ne pas rouiller son sabre, il devait coller son supérieur dès lors qu'il revenait d'une réunion.

« Capitaine ! » S'exclama celui-ci dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention et d'obtenir une réponse.

En vain, Kenpachi l'ignora totalement. En réalité il ne l'entendit même pas, son esprit était focalisé sur une seule chose : demander à son lieutenant si elle était partante pour une promenade de santé. Il se fichait de savoir que son troisième siège tuerait pour qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition. Il appela alors la fillette, qui au bout de plusieurs minutes surgit dans son dos, et se percha sur son épaule en gloussant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ken-chan ? »

« Hé Capitaine ! »

« Je vais dans le monde des humains trouver le fugitif. Tu veux venir ? »

La petite acquiesça, ravie de pouvoir partir en vadrouille avec son ami. Le capitaine s'élança, sans avoir remarqué l'homme qui le suivait désespérément et qui s'empressa d'utiliser lui aussi le Shunpo pour le rattraper.

« Capitaine attendez ! » Hurla Ikkaku, parvenu à la hauteur de sa cible.

« Ah Madarame t'es là ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ? » Demanda le géant sans arrêter sa course.

« Je vous accompagne. »

« Tch. Comme ça te chante, mais me gêne pas. »

Le shinigami afficha un large sourire, qui s'éteint bien vite en pensant au savon qu'allait lui passer son ami Yumichika pour ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Il fit demi-tour et se précipita vers les quartiers de sa division. Sachant pertinemment que son capitaine n'allait pas l'attendre, chaque seconde était précieuse. Il trouva rapidement le quatrième siège et l'interpella brusquement :

« Bouge-toi va y avoir de l'action ! »

L'homme eut à peine le temps de se détourner du miroir qu'il tenait que son partenaire était déjà reparti. Il soupira, grommela une contestation mais s'élança à sa suite. Il n'allait pas manquer un combat tout de même.

-X-

Une fois l'énoncé du capitaine Kuchiki achevé, le lieutenant Abarai vint lui demander la permission de l'accompagner. Pour toute réponse il obtint un hochement de tête, qu'il prit au sens positif. Renji était réellement intrigué par cette histoire. De toute façon, tout ce qui touchait au monde des humains valait son intérêt et son inquiétude désormais. Et puis, il pourrait peut-être obtenir l'aide d'Ichigo et vérifier dans un même temps comment il allait. Il suivit donc son supérieur jusqu'au Senkaimon, et attendit l'arrivée des autres, qui ne tardèrent point. Lorsqu'une tête blanche apparut, Renji s'apprêta à saluer la tignasse rousse qui l'accompagnait ordinairement, mais elle ne vint pas. Surpris, il se dirigea vers le capitaine solitaire.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, Rangiku-san n'est pas avec vous ? »

En s'approchant, le shinigami s'aperçut qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, et gardait les yeux fermés et les bras croisés pour contenir son extrême agacement.

« Non. »

Le souffle glacial qui s'échappa de ses dents serrées paralysa Renji sur place, qui regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé la question. Il y avait forcément eu un différend entre les deux…

_« Matsumoto ! Ohé, Matsumoto ! Mais où est-elle bon sang ?»_

_Le petit capitaine avait déjà fouillé presque la totalité de ses quartiers sans l'apercevoir. Il se dirigea alors vers son bureau, songeant qu'elle lui avait peut-être laissé une note justifiant son absence. Or quand il ouvrit brusquement la porte, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le fit tout bonnement fulminer et la salle entière se refroidit sous son exaspération. La jeune femme, installée très confortablement dans son fauteuil fut surprise par cette entrée imprévue. Elle sursauta et laissa échapper le pot de vernis qu'elle tenait et dont elle était en train de se servir pour enduire ses ongles d'un brillant reflet pourpre. Le pot vint lamentablement s'écraser sur le plancher, se brisant et répandant son contenu avec une lenteur théâtrale pendant laquelle un parfait silence s'empara des lieux. Elle eut pour seul réflexe de regarder son capitaine rougir de colère en souriant timidement, l'air franchement désolé._

_« MATSUMOTO ! »_

_Avant de craquer et de se jeter sur son lieutenant pour l'étrangler, il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers le Senkaimon pour ne pas perdre de temps. Quant à la shinigami, elle se leva pour le retenir mais s'abstint devant la violence avec laquelle la porte se referma. Elle contempla son chef d'œuvre en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Comment diable allait-elle faire partir une tâche de vernis ? C'était une question de vie ou de mort. Une brillante idée lui vint alors, peut-être pouvait-elle rendre visite à la petite rouquine du monde des humains afin d'obtenir la réponse ? Ravie d'avoir trouvé une possible solution, elle s'élança à la suite du petit dragon, avec un dernier coup d'œil pour l'infusion qu'elle avait préparé en l'attendant, songeant qu'encore une fois il n'allait même pas pouvoir apprécier tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui._

Ainsi arriva-t-elle auprès de ses compagnons, quelques secondes après son supérieur. Renji la regarda, un air surpris, allant du capitaine à la femme plantureuse. Elle lui fit alors un immense sourire coupable auquel il répondit par une expression dépitée. Pourquoi y'avait-il autant de monde ? Et qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient devant la porte d'accès au monde des humains ? Craignant de passer pour une idiote, elle se tut et évita soigneusement de s'approcher trop près de son chef, de peur de se transformer instantanément en bloc de glace. Après tout, s'ils allaient à Karakura, elle aurait sûrement le temps d'effectuer son petit détour, et de nettoyer cette vilaine tâche avant que son capitaine puisse la bouder plus longtemps. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Elle n'était pas vraiment fautive en plus, du moins pas complètement. Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était la source d'attentions. Le regard neutre mais transperçant du capitaine de la 6ème division lui causa un effroyable frisson qui remonta le long de son échine, transmettant immédiatement l'ordre de se faire toute petite durant cette excursion. Elle déglutit et se tourna vers ses deux amis combattants, cherchant un peu de soutien. Ikkaku l'observait avec un sourire malin tandis que Yumichika semblait plus compatissant. Cela lui apporta un peu de chaleur. Mais incompréhensiblement, le silence parut s'éterniser.

« On y va ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, dans l'espoir d'en finir au plus vite avec cette désagréable sensation oppressante.

Une autre personne apparut brusquement. Petite et menue, une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et noirs, légèrement essoufflée, s'approcha du groupe.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous là ? T'es pas invitée. » Interrogea Kenpachi, dont l'impatience était à son comble avec tous ces frêles shinigami qui le retardaient.

Rukia frémit devant l'air dangereusement agacé du guerrier, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Ma connaissance du monde humain est, en toute modestie, plus élaborée que la vôtre. Pour y avoir passé un certain temps, je peux affirmer que je connais bien la ville de Karakura. Je peux vous être utile s'il faut quadriller la zone et procéder à des recherches. »

Puis elle se tourna discrètement vers son frère, cherchant son approbation. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci déclara, sans cesser de la regarder :

« Elle a raison. Elle nous évitera de perdre du temps. »

« C'est ça. » Répliqua le colosse qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot barbant de son argument. « Que la chasse commence. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle intéressante

**Chapitre 3 : Une nouvelle intéressante**

Le ciel ne s'était pas encore défait de sa couleur sombre lorsqu'Ichigo se réveilla. L'appareil électronique posé sur sa table de nuit, à une distance raisonnable, brillait d'une teinte verdâtre en affichant 5h30. L'adolescent grogna. Ses sens en éveil le forcèrent à se lever et descendre dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Prêt à se rendre au lycée bien avant l'heure, il décida tout de même de profiter de l'air frais en prenant tout son temps pour arriver jusqu'à son établissement scolaire. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, ses pensées suivaient le fil du vent glacé qui lui réchauffait les joues. Ce n'était que l'automne, mais les matinées étaient incroyablement fraîches. Ce n'était pourtant pas un fait qui dérangeait le garçon. Paré d'une écharpe, d'un pull léger et d'un blouson en plus de son uniforme, il ne craignait pas le froid, bien au contraire. Il adorait déambuler ainsi, ballotté par les éléments. Ses pas inconscients l'entraînèrent tranquillement près de la rivière Onose, son chemin habituel, et il s'arrêta quelques instants. Le regard perdu dans le ciel, il ne vit pas le temps défiler. Lorsqu'enfin il redevint maître de son esprit, il se mit à courir pour ne pas arriver en retard.

Ainsi il parvint en classe à l'heure et essoufflé. Sa course n'avait pas été si éreintante en fin de compte, mais il n'avait toujours pas récupéré la totalité de ses capacités physiques. Qui plus est, il était en train de perdre ses facultés de shinigami, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa convalescence. Ce fait le frappa plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, c'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte d'un changement dans son potentiel. Arriverait bientôt le jour où il deviendrait un lycéen tout à fait normal, incapable de discerner un seul esprit. Il se demandait quel effet ça ferait, d'être coupé de cet autre monde. Allait-il se sentir seul ? Il y avait pourtant Orihime, Chad et Ishida, mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas Rukia. Rukia ! Il avait complètement oublié. Toute l'histoire lui revint clairement en mémoire.

A la pause de midi, il sortit de la salle avec empressement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se rendre à la boutique d'Urahara et joindre la Soul Society, et plus spécifiquement la petite shinigami. Néanmoins ses amis le rattrapèrent avant qu'il ne parte. Il croisa le regard soucieux d'Orihime, qui ne semblait pas avoir disparu depuis la veille lorsqu'ils s'étaient quittés. Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, par rapport à toute cette histoire avec Aizen et la perte de ses pouvoirs. Il réalisait à quel point elle avait incroyablement mûri depuis sa captivité au Hueco Mundo. Elle devinait facilement lorsqu'il était troublé désormais. Mais elle s'inquiétait toujours trop. Seulement Ichigo ne savait pas quoi dire de plus pour la rassurer. Voyant qu'il l'observait avec une certaine gêne, elle demanda :

« Tout va bien Kurosaki-kun ? »

Il ne marqua aucune hésitation afin de laisser nulle place au doute dans l'esprit des autres. De toute façon c'était la vérité, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter à son sujet.

« Oui pourquoi ? »

Il avait réussi à la déstabiliser avec une réponse si hâtive et naturelle à la fois. Elle chercha ses mots, peinant à trouver une raison valable pour justifier son anxiété qui relevait plus d'une intuition.

« Heu… Tu semblais penser à autre chose en cours. »

« Kurosaki est _toujours_ en train de rêvasser en cours de toute façon. » Coupa Ishida, avec ce ton qui paraissait plus sec et cassant qu'il ne l'était réellement.

Ichigo remercia silencieusement le Quincy, qui lui évitait toute bataille visuelle avec la jeune fille. Mais piqué par la remarque du garçon, il ajouta quand même en plissant les yeux, le défiant :

« Même pas vrai. »

Ishida l'ignora complètement. Et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le réfectoire, Ichigo bifurqua à droite, vers la sortie, déclarant qu'il devait aller voir Urahara pour quérir des informations sur sa condition. Personne ne l'interrogea davantage.

-X-

Arrivé au magasin, Ichigo salua avec sa nonchalance usuelle les deux enfants qui nettoyaient l'intérieur, sans manquer de s'attirer une remarque désagréable du garçon à la tignasse rouge. Il vint à l'encontre du géant à la peau tannée qui travaillait également ici, et lui demanda où se trouvait le tenancier. Dans l'arrière boutique fut la réponse qu'on lui donna, comme toujours. L'adolescent s'avança, s'enfonçant plus amplement dans l'antre de l'homme au bob. Il s'apprêta à frapper le panneau coulissant, pour signaler sa présence, lorsqu'il entendit une voix féminine de l'autre côté, qui lui était d'ailleurs familière. C'était la pièce où Urahara recevait ses invités habituellement. Il hésita à déranger l'homme et son amie, soucieux d'interrompre une conversation qui semblait sérieusement officielle. Avant qu'il ne puisse se décider les voix se turent et il fut interpellé :

« Allons Kurosaki-san, ne fais pas ton timide, entre ! »

Ichigo s'exécuta, quelque peu surpris. Il allait saluer le propriétaire des lieux mais ses mots se mélangèrent lorsqu'il distingua à ses côtés la féline Yoruichi.

« Salut Ichigo. » Dit-elle avec plus de sérieux qu'habituellement, son sourire provocateur et son regard malicieux ayant disparus.

« Ah salut Yoruichi-san, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec un naturel parfaitement retrouvé une fois la surprise passée.

« Je partais. » Dit-elle en se levant et en s'étirant.

Une expression rendue volontairement mystérieuse était peinte sur son visage. Elle sortit de la pièce de sa démarche incroyablement gracieuse et légère, sans quitter des yeux le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'elle fût partie, il esquissa un sourire. Frappé par son air troublé, il avait cru un instant qu'elle avait un problème, mais voilà qu'il était rassuré. Ce regard d'ambre rempli de promesses et de tentations plus subtiles et plus trompeuses les unes que les autres, non, tout semblait aller à merveille chez cette magnifique femme. Pour une fois que ses mimiques aguicheuses ne l'énervaient pas, il fallait en profiter. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il devenait de plus en plus conscient que son quotidien allait changer. Que se passerait-il une fois qu'il aurait perdu ses pouvoirs ? Avec le temps, n'allait-il pas s'éloigner des personnes qu'il avait connu grâce à ses capacités de shinigami ? Alors il savourait ces instants, qu'il trouvait soudainement précieux.

Urahara l'invita à s'asseoir à sa gauche et lui demanda ensuite, coupant ainsi toute possibilité de question concernant la discussion précédente :

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'inquiéter pour lui ? Il allait parfaitement bien. Sous le regard particulièrement insistant de l'homme aux cheveux d'un blond très clair, il se sentit oppressé et douta de la réponse à apporter.

« Heu ça va, pourquoi...? » Déclara-t-il finalement d'un ton suspicieux.

« Très bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici dans ce cas, dis-moi ? »

« Je voulais savoir si je pouvais emprunter votre terminal pour contacter Rukia. »

« Oui bien sûr, c'est à quel propos ? »

L'adolescent hésita une nouvelle fois à parler de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et surtout de la sensation qui l'avait envahi.

« Oh heu…c'est pour un renseignement, et aussi pour qu'elle demande à son capitaine si je devrais lui rendre son badge ou non. » Inventa-t-il sur le moment.

Après tout ce n'était peut-être rien, juste à cause de la fatigue. Ou alors ses pouvoirs déclinants avaient des effets secondaires. Sentant que le silence s'éternisait, Ichigo changea de sujet, trouvant même une faille pour assouvir sa fausse curiosité :

« Vous parliez de quoi avec Yoruichi-san ? »

« Oh, tu sais, du bon vieux temps, des affaires de la Soul Society, elle aime bien avoir mon avis parfois, et j'aime bien qu'elle me tienne au courant. » Déclara l'homme sur le même ton, avec cet air lui aussi mystérieux qui lui collait inlassablement à la peau.

Mais ce nouveau regard appuyé qu'il lança mit Ichigo mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère devint subitement lourde, dérangeante. Il détourna la tête et se dirigea vers le terminal. Il attendit qu'Urahara sorte de la pièce pour l'allumer et joindre directement celui de la treizième division, normalement placé sous la responsabilité du lieutenant ou du troisième siège.

« Ohé ? Rukia ? »

« _Hé ! T'es qui toi ?_ »

C'était une voix masculine, pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne distinguait rien, l'écran montrait une pièce éclairée par la lumière du soleil et remplie de plusieurs meubles, mais il n'y avait personne. Ichigo se pencha et se tortilla dans tous les sens, comme si cela allait lui permettre d'agrandir la vision et de découvrir l'individu à qui appartenait cette voix bourrue. Un homme apparut enfin devant l'écran, et le garçon se redressa. Il était brun, avec une barbichette, et sa tête était cernée d'un bandeau tressé. Il semblait faire son possible pour paraître professionnel, voire menaçant.

« Heu…Je cherche Rukia. »

« _Ouais ben…_ »

« _Sentarō pousse toi !_ » Retentit une voix derrière lui, avant de laisser Rukia apparaître sur l'écran et pousser l'individu sans douceur.

« _Hé Kuchiki te prends pas pour une chef maintenant que t'es lieutenant !_ » S'écria l'homme, qui s'éloignait en massant son épaule, alors que l'irritation le gagnait.

Le jeune homme l'entendit pester même une fois qu'il eût disparu de son champ de vision. Il revint à lui quand la petite shinigami lui adressa la parole.

« _Ichigo ! Il y a un problème ? Tu vas bien ?_ » S'empressa-t-elle de demander avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Oui oui ça va. Non pas de problème, enfin je crois. Je voulais juste te parler d'un truc. »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant par où commencer. Devait-il relater toute la scène ou juste la sensation qu'il avait ressentie ? Et le trou qu'il avait aperçu l'espace d'un millième de seconde sur la poitrine de la jeune femme ? Il était en train de douter de ce qu'il avait vu. Et si c'était juste ses pouvoirs qui déraillaient ? A cette pensée l'inquiétude l'envahit lui aussi, et son visage s'assombrit.

« _Ichigo…_ » Commença la jeune femme, sans savoir comment interpréter ses propos.

Le sourire tendre qu'elle afficha déstabilisa le garçon. Il l'observa, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées rien qu'en la regardant, puis fronça les sourcils et opta pour un rictus déçu sous l'échec. Cette mimique peu sérieuse fit réaliser à la brune que son ami n'allait pas parler d'un sujet sensible, comme elle l'avait espéré.

« Hier, en fin d'après-midi, j'ai ressenti quelque chose de spécial. » Commença le rouquin, qui regardait le sol en face de lui, espérant y trouver les mots les plus justes pour décrire l'évènement.

Les traits de la jeune fille se teintèrent d'une ombre sceptique. La formulation était plus qu'intrigante et elle ne voyait absolument pas où il voulait en venir. Mais calme et patiente, elle attendit qu'il développe son propos.

« Je prenais un thé avec Inoue, et j'étais en train de regarder ces deux filles, enfin l'une était une jeune femme. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, l'autre devait être sa sœur. Et…Heu…pendant une seconde on aurait dit que la femme avait un problème. Elle s'est mise à suffoquer et j'ai vu une sorte de trou sur sa poitrine, comme un hollow tu sais. Enfin je ne suis pas sûr, ça n'a duré qu'un instant. Mais elle ne dégageait aucun reiatsu. Sauf que j'ai ressenti quelque chose qui émanait d'elle, comme si elle irradiait l'atmosphère d'une aura particulière. Quelque chose de sombre, d'oppressant et de menaçant. Ça m'a fait penser à mon propre hollow. »

« _Tu crois que cette femme est un Arrancar ?_ »

« Je ne sais pas, c'était si brusque, ça n'a même pas duré une seconde. »

La shinigami adopta une position plus propice à la réflexion. Sa main gauche vint encadrer son menton tandis que l'autre soutint son coude. Cette histoire était véritablement intrigante, mais à part la proposition qu'elle venait de faire, elle ne voyait aucune autre réponse. Elle fit appel à sa mémoire, cherchant des évènements similaires dont la Soul Society aurait pu être témoin, mais rien ne lui vint. Ce ne devait pas être grand-chose de toute façon. Perplexe, Ichigo attendait qu'elle trouve une explication moins confuse que la sienne, mais il vit très bien que ses recherches étaient infructueuses. Il posa alors la question qu'il redoutait :

« Rukia, tu crois que le fait de perdre mes pouvoirs peut altérer mes sens ? »

Elle perçut le trouble dans la voix du garçon, ce qui lui provoqua un pincement au cœur, puis un deuxième car elle n'avait aucune réponse rassurante à lui offrir.

« _Je ne sais pas, ça n'est jamais arrivé avant. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit impossible._ _Tu devrais demander à Urahara-san. _»

« … »

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, si c'est le cas, ça disparaîtra avec tes pouvoirs._ » Tenta-t-elle dans un effort chaleureux.

« Ouais t'as raison. Et sinon quand est-ce que tu revi… »

« _Hé Rukia ! Le capitaine est revenu de sa réunion ! Ramène tes fesses pour le débriefing, on t'attend là !_ » S'écria la même voix bourrue que précédemment.

« _Désolée Ichigo, il faut que j'y aille !_ »

« Attends qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« _Un prisonnier s'est échappé du Nid de Vers la nuit d'avant-hier. Il faut absolument qu'on le retrouve. Je te laisse, on se voit plus tard ! Fais attention à toi. _»

La transmission se coupa avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit. Interloqué par tant de précipitation il mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Derrière lui, la silhouette d'un homme avec un étrange chapeau en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle délaissa le rouquin à ses pensées pour regagner la boutique. L'homme au bob était loin de trouver cette nouvelle inintéressante. Et si cela avait un écho avec la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir en compagnie de son amie ?

_« Donc, je présume que tu viens me voir à propos de cette histoire d'évasion, tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau ? »_

_« J'ai été voir Soifon hier soir. Elle devait faire un rapport ce matin même, mais elle connaissait déjà le nom du prisonnier manquant : Serah Farron. »_

_« Oh, intéressant. »_

_La jeune femme à la peau tannée était troublée, c'était évident, surtout pour lui. Cela leur rappelait de vieux souvenirs, et elle n'allait se dévoiler que s'il l'y invitait._

_« Et tu penses que sa sœur pourrait avoir un rapport avec ça ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Mais je croyais qu'elle était… »_

_« Je sais, mais j'en suis certaine. Je le sens. » Le coupa-t-elle brusquement._

_« Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Elle ? » Demanda-t-il après un certain temps._

_Un soupir se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle répondit par un signe de tête négatif. C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent tous deux une silhouette masculine à travers le panneau coulissant. Ichigo ne tombait guère à pic._

Adossé à la devanture du magasin, Urahara se remémorait la scène une deuxième fois, plongé dans ses réflexions, en attendant que le garçon sorte. Le regard tantôt fixé sur le sol, tantôt vers les cieux, le tenancier appréciait de plus en plus la situation, sans se déloger lui aussi d'une pointe d'inquiétude, surtout si les hypothèses de Yoruichi étaient fondées. Le soleil était au plus haut, illuminant les habitants de la ville d'une chaleur illusoire. Un vent léger parcourait les rues à la recherche de quelques feuilles ou autres papiers à déranger. En somme il n'y avait rien à craindre, c'était une journée comme les autres. Lorsque qu'Ichigo le dépassa en le saluant, il l'interpella brièvement :

« Tu as eu ce qu'il te fallait ? »

« Oh, heu oui merci. A la prochaine. » Répondit-il rapidement, alors que le regard pesant du marchand ne le quitta que lorsqu'il eut tourné au bout de la ruelle.

« Tu es sûre d'avoir bien tout retenu ? »

« Mais oui, arrête de t'inquiéter. »

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on recommence une dernière fois ? »

« Claire ! »

C'était davantage un cri de lassitude qu'un véritable reproche. Toute la matinée elles avaient traité du même sujet, que Serah connaissait désormais par cœur, comme espéré. Ainsi elle avait réalisé que sa sœur avait tout prévu avant de venir la chercher : leur nouveau foyer, leur intégration, et presque leur quotidien. Cela avait grandement rassuré la jeune fille que de tels appuis soient fixés. Une nouvelle vie sans points de repère, une vraie galère. Prévoir les choses jusqu'au moindre détail, elle la reconnaissait bien là. Mais elles partageaient toutes deux cette tendance, bien qu'elle-même soit plus souple sur le sujet que son aînée.

« Bon, si ça peut te rassurer. » Ajouta-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Serah Aj…Pourquoi est-ce que je dois changer mon nom de toute façon ? » Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

« Simple précaution. Alors ? »

« Serah Ajima. »

« Bien. Ton histoire ? »

« Ma famille vient de déménager à Karakura à cause de la promotion de ma mère. Elle n'est quasiment jamais là à cause de son travail et mon père est parti quand j'étais petite. Ça sonne terriblement triste tu sais ? Je n'ai pas envie que les gens s'apitoient sur ma vie. »

« Serah ! »

« Oui, oui j'ai compris. Notre maison se situe non loin du centre ville et… »

« _Ta_ maison. »

« Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse comme si tu n'existais pas ? »

« Repense au siècle que tu viens de passer, ça devrait t'aider. »

« Très drôle. Bon, ma maison se situe non loin du centre ville et je marche jusqu'au lycée. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas très loin. Tu sais que c'est franchement frustrant de me retrouver avec des lycéens ? »

« Il faut qu'on s'adapte si on veut se fondre dans la vie des humains. »

La future lycéenne imita son aînée en répétant ses propos avec une mimique ridicule, causant un air blasé sur le visage de celle-ci. Serah ne put retenir son rire et déclencha finalement celui de sa sœur. Ces instants leur avaient tendrement manqué. Claire ébouriffa les cheveux de sa cadette en lui offrant un malin sourire.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont croire que j'ai 16 ans ? » Reprit-elle un peu plus sérieusement.

« Serah, physiquement tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir beaucoup plus, 18 peut-être, et mentalement… » Répliqua l'autre en affichant à son tour une grimace moqueuse.

« Eh ! » S'exclama la plus jeune en poussant légèrement l'épaule de sa sœur, non sans réprimer un air faussement choqué.

Claire se remit à rire sous l'œil ravi de sa complice. Puis elle retrouva son silence et l'expression inquiète qui allait de pair. Serah retint un soupir en voyant son aînée se faire autant de soucis. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais à bien y réfléchir, c'était aussi réciproque.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, même si je préfèrerai que tu sois là. »

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Moi, je fais assurément trop vieille pour une lycéenne ! Navrée. »

« Et en tant que professeur ? »

« Figure-toi qu'un faux CV est beaucoup plus difficile à réaliser qu'un dossier d'inscription. Et puis sincèrement, tu crois que je pourrais tenir une journée entière face à une vingtaine de gamins en pleine croissance hormonale ? Non merci, je passe mon tour. »

Le sourire de Serah s'élargit à cette pensée. La scène qui se jouait dans son esprit illustrant sa sœur comme enseignante était des plus amusantes. Connaissant la patience et la sociabilité de cette dernière, il serait étonnant que les élèves les plus turbulents ne quittent pas le cours par la fenêtre. Sans compter les plus entreprenants, qui repartiraient certainement avec un organe bien amoché. Elle ferait sans doute régner une discipline de fer dans sa classe, une autorité tyrannique au plus haut degré. Ou bien elle n'en ficherait pas une, absolument désintéressée de l'avenir d'une « vingtaine de gamins en pleine croissance hormonale ». Mais elle ne tarderait pas à se faire renvoyer, peu amusant. Bon sang, elle donnerait tout pour assister à un cours de sa sœur.

« Ne t'avise même pas de m'imaginer en tant qu'enseignante Serah. »

« De toute façon tu n'aurais plus d'élèves au bout d'une semaine. »

« Une semaine ? Tu es bien gentille. » Répliqua-t-elle malicieusement.

Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes à se contempler en silence, avant que la plus jeune, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur de leur cuisine, ne déclare avec regret :

« Il faut que j'y aille. Tu vas en avoir pour longtemps toi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai plusieurs affaires à régler, alors je ne sais pas exactement. »

Elle observa sa grande sœur avec anxiété, puis se contint suite au regard appuyé qu'elle lui renvoya comme une réprimande. Elles en avaient déjà discuté c'est vrai. Claire avait été forcée de donner plus de précisions pour qu'elle cesse de la harceler, terriblement soucieuse de ce genre d'entreprise risquée qui, elle en était sûre, se répèterait fréquemment. Pourtant la jeune femme était restée très vague, mentionnant quelque vieille relation qu'elle devait absolument retrouver. Pas rassurée le moins du monde, elle avait pourtant abandonné la poursuite. Elle savait parfaitement que son aînée ne cesserait pas ses petites affaires, ses « précautions » qu'elle prenait pour la protéger. Elle savait aussi qu'elle faisait de son mieux, qu'elle se donnait corps et âme pour veiller sur elle. Elle se contentait donc de l'inciter à la plus extrême prudence. Serah craignait tellement que malgré tout ce qu'elle affirmait, sa sœur cède à la vengeance. C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'elle parcourait les rues de Karakura. Une raison de plus pour la pousser à s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible. Plus vite elles auraient d'attaches, moins le désir d'aller titiller la Soul Society ne démangerait Claire.

-X-

Serah retint son souffle. Elle sentit toute son assurance l'abandonner. 120 ans qu'elle croupissait dans les geôles du Nid de Vers. 120 ans sans vie sociale, si l'on excepte les contacts fragiles et méfiants avec les autres prisonniers, du moins ceux qui ne lui avaient pas semblé trop louches. Elle frémit à cette pensée. Elle avait attendu tout ce temps de voir à nouveau la lumière du jour, de toucher un autre être purement vivant, de retrouver une forme de chaleur corporelle, de l'étreindre pour ne plus jamais s'en défaire. Enfin, la liste était longue. Mais surtout, 120 ans qu'elle avait attendu de revoir sa sœur, maintenant au plus profond de son cœur l'espoir idyllique de revoir une seule fois son visage, de l'entendre murmurer des paroles réconfortantes et de pouvoir se réfugier dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'elle avait vu son visage et entendu ses mots, mais ils n'étaient que le fruit de son esprit, faisant appel à son imaginaire pour repousser la folie. Et pourtant elle était revenue pour elle, sa source de lumière. Et elle avait confiance en elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas la décevoir, elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler et rebrousser chemin. Néanmoins elle était toujours bloquée devant cette fichue porte. C'était ridicule. Elle pouvait entendre la voix du professeur faire son cours de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits, la classe semblait paisible, ou en profonde léthargie. Délicatement, elle appuya sa tête contre l'obstacle et prit une grande bouffée d'air.

« Allez ma vieille, dis-toi que c'est la porte de la liberté. » Murmura-t-elle pour se donner force et courage.

Déterminée, elle frappa et attendit la phrase ultime qui démarrerait sa nouvelle vie.

« Entrez ! Ah, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouvelle camarade, Serah Ajima. Merci de l'accueillir avec la plus grande gentillesse. »

Elle s'inclina dans un salut général et s'installa à l'endroit indiqué par l'homme, au fond de la salle. Elle se contenta de sourire aux regards curieux que certains lui lançaient et se tut, faisant mine d'accorder toute son attention au professeur qui attendait qu'elle soit à son aise pour que le cours puisse reprendre. Son regard fixé sur le tableau ne la trahissait pas, mais si l'on avait pu sonder son esprit, on aurait pu voir qu'elle était complètement ailleurs. Elle était extrêmement tendue et avait du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa sœur et leur situation de fuyardes. Et si elle était en danger ? S'ils l'avaient trouvé ? D'ailleurs quand est-ce qu'il la trouverait à elle ? Serah savait très bien que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Pourtant Claire sembler penser le contraire, à moins que ce ne soit seulement ce qu'elle voulait lui faire croire, ce qui lui ressemblait parfaitement, de vouloir la rassurer et l'envelopper dans un cocon, quelle que soit la situation. Alors combien de temps durerait cette mascarade qu'était la vie humaine à laquelle elle aspirait ? Qu'elle dure un jour ou une semaine, voire un mois, Serah avait décidé qu'elle la vivrait à fond. Un immense sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, qu'elle dissimula partiellement derrière sa main, et son souffle, dans un élan naturel, sembla repousser les limites de sa cage thoracique. L'air de la liberté.

Un bruit sourd et un peu d'agitation attirèrent son attention. La porte venait de s'ouvrir brusquement, laissant apparaître un adolescent plutôt grand, aux cheveux flamboyants, et légèrement essoufflé.

« Vraiment désolé pour le retard. »

Même si le ton était sincère, elle le trouva bien nonchalant pour un élève en tort. L'enseignant ne lui accorda guère plus de quelques secondes d'attention. Visiblement il avait l'habitude. Le garçon prit place à son bureau usuel, près de la fenêtre, plusieurs rangs devant elle. Plus elle l'observait et plus elle lui trouvait quelque chose de familier. Une once de peur s'accrocha férocement à son estomac à l'idée qu'il puisse être un shinigami. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen d'en être sûre tant qu'elle n'avait pas recouvré sa propre force spirituelle, que son emprisonnement avait sérieusement affaibli. Elle jura intérieurement contre sa faiblesse, elle était quasiment incapable de discerner un reiatsu.

Le cours s'acheva sans autre perturbation, et Serah fut l'une des premières à sortir de la classe. Mal à l'aise au milieu de tant de monde, elle préférait s'isoler et ne pas se faire remarquer. Dommage, car lorsqu'elle quitta la salle avec empressement, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle frémit à ce contact, se crispa et recula instinctivement, presque en un bond, balayant d'un geste brusque l'importune. Elle se retourna et fit face à la jeune fille qui avait tenté de la retenir. Son expression surprise la convainquit qu'en effet, sa réaction avait été un peu trop hostile. Elle mit plusieurs secondes à détendre sa mâchoire alors que l'autre n'osait plus esquisser le moindre de mouvement.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, pardonnez-moi de cette réaction brutale. »

La rouquine qui se tenait devant elle tiqua sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, puis lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Oh ce n'est pas grave, c'est même à moi de m'excuser ! Je m'appelle Inoue Orihime. Je voulais juste te dire que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander ! »

Prise au dépourvu par tant d'amabilité et d'énergie, ses muscles se relâchèrent. Et elle s'étonna même à engager la conversation avec la jeune fille, qui, il faut dire, lui facilitait la tâche tant elle semblait bavarde. Et puis, il fallait bien s'intégrer. Serah fit taire la méfiance qui guettait ses moindres réflexes quand une autre fille apostropha sa nouvelle camarade.

« Orihime qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ah, t'es la nouvelle toi. Salut, moi c'est Arisawa Tatsuki. »

Elle lui tendit une main amicale, et Serah mit plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser qu'il serait impoli de ne pas la saisir. Elle frissonna de nouveau au contact de la poigne incroyablement ferme de la brune, qui lui offrit également un sourire confiant. Elle lui fit penser à Claire. La demoiselle aux cheveux roses se demanda si elle était tombée dans une école pour individus extra-sociables ou s'ils étaient ici naturellement avenants et chaleureux. En parlant de chaleur, bien qu'elle ait rompu le bref échange physique depuis plusieurs secondes, elle ressentait encore le contact brûlant au creux de sa paume. Son visage s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Claire ne recelait pas autant de chaleur, et encore, elle en dégageait seulement grâce à son Gigai. Eux étaient de vrais humains. La différence pinça le cœur de la jeune fille et elle sentit une vague de haine à l'égard de ceux qui avait privé sa sœur de cette autre trace d'humanité.

Après avoir dû longuement justifier son retard auprès de son professeur, encore une fois, Ichigo sortit le dernier de la classe. Son regard tomba sur la petite bouille d'Orihime et le visage décontracté de Tatsuki. Dos à lui se tenait une autre fille qu'il n'avait même pas remarquée jusqu'alors. A croire qu'Ishida avait raison, et qu'il avait la tête perchée sacrément haut dans les nuages parfois. Mais cette chevelure à la teinte si particulière lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Sans égard pour la politesse ou autre décence, il bondit sur la demoiselle et, une main sur son épaule, l'obligea à se tourner vers lui. Serah ressentit un poids inconnu enserrer son épaule droite avant de virevolter contre son gré. Elle contempla avec effroi le garçon qui venait l'agresser. Elle retint immédiatement sa respiration. Ça y est, ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle avait nettement ressenti son reiatsu au moment où il l'avait touché et elle pouvait affirmer qu'il était semblable à celui d'un shinigami, différent certes, mais suffisamment similaire pour qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou sans se poser d'autres questions. Pourtant, toujours sous l'emprise du jeune homme, elle ne bougea pas, paralysée par la terreur.

« Ah merde, c'est pas la bonne. » Murmura le garçon pour lui-même, surpris.

Il se recula et gratta l'arrière de son crâne d'un air pensif. Mince alors, il était persuadé qu'il allait revoir la femme de l'autre jour, et pourtant ce n'était que la fille qui l'accompagnait. Au même moment où il éprouva de l'embarras pour lui avoir sauté dessus comme un sauvage et voulut s'excuser, un poing s'écrasa brutalement sur sa joue droite. L'impact fut si puissant qu'il recula de plusieurs pas maladroits, trébucha, et s'étala au sol. La jeune fille brune qui avait bousculé Serah pour se placer entre elle et le garçon se rapprocha de celui qu'elle avait envoyé au sol, alors qu'il se relevait, non sans masser sa joue furieusement.

« Bordel Tatsuki mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Non mais tu te crois où pour sauter sur les gens comme ça Ichigo ! Ça va pas ou quoi ! Dépêche-toi d'aller t'excuser sale brute ! »

« Mais c'est ce que j'allais faire ! » Grogna l'adolescent une fois sur pied.

Un second coup vint le cueillir en plein dans l'estomac.

« Et en plus tu réponds ? Arrête de marmonner ! »

Plié en deux, il articula une réplique avec toutes les difficultés possibles, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver le courroux de la combattante. S'ensuivit alors une joute verbale, violente et bruyante à en faire trembler les murs de tout le bâtiment. Serah, dont le cœur avait cessé toute activité l'espace d'un instant, souhaitait toujours fuir, mais le torrent d'émotions qui ravageait son cerveau l'en empêchait. La peur s'accrochait encore à son estomac, la surprise et la confusion se battait pour le contrôle de son esprit. Adieu tout raisonnement logique. Un murmure doux perça soudainement ce tohu-bohu.

« Je sais que tu dois penser le contraire, mais il n'est pas si méchant qu'il en a l'air… Et puis ne t'inquiète pas Ajima-san, c'est toujours comme ça entre eux. »

C'était la jeune rousse qui tentait de la rassurer. Elle ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre l'information, mais elle apprécia l'initiative. Elle commença à douter de l'attitude à adopter. Sa méfiance remontée à l'extrême, elle luttait intérieurement pour calmer les battements de son cœur affolé. Elle devait retrouver son calme et la raison qui allait avec au plus vite pour tirer ça au clair et éviter toute erreur.

« Cesse d'effrayer les gens ! T'as fait peur à la nouvelle idiot ! »

L'adolescent s'immobilisa instantanément, il l'avait complètement oublié. Il croisa alors l'air particulièrement choqué de la jeune fille qu'il avait un peu brusqué, et celui confus d'Inoue, qui hésitait entre s'enquérir de l'état d'Ichigo, calmer son amie, et continuer à rassurer la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, lentement lorsqu'il vit à quel point elle était crispée.

« Ecoute je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis Kurosaki Ichigo. »

Elle le contempla en silence, cherchant à savoir s'il représentait une quelconque menace. Mais il semblait sincère, et si elle persistait à se montrer ouvertement hostile, elle allait attirer plus d'attention que nécessaire de la part de ses nouveaux camarades.

« Serah Ajima. » Répondit-elle prudemment, toujours sur la défensive.

« Désolée pour ça Ajima-san, ce grand garçon a encore besoin d'éducation. » Déclara Tatsuki alors qu'elle se plaçait aux côté du rouquin et enserrait son épaule de sa poigne particulièrement ferme, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Ichigo se dégagea avec un nouveau grognement et changea de sujet pour détendre la jeune fille, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il ne pouvait l'en blâmer après tout. Il lui demanda subitement si elle souhaitait déjeuner avec eux, déclenchant la surprise de ses deux amies, lui qui se montrait rarement aussi sociable. Elle accepta timidement, et Orihime relança la conversation avec enthousiasme. Il retint un soupir de soulagement et laissa son regard dériver alors qu'il songeait encore à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté hier. Il avait besoin de cette fille pour pouvoir se renseigner sur la jeune femme avec qui elle était.

Serah sentit une pointe de fierté monter en elle. L'histoire que sa sœur avait inventé semblait marcher à la perfection. Et même si elle s'attirait un peu trop de compassion à son goût de la part de la rouquine, elle était satisfaite. Elle était toujours sur ses gardes quant au jeune homme, mais elle se disait qu'au moins, s'il tentait de l'attraper, la brune l'en empêcherait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle puisse s'enfuir. De nouveau sereine, elle se laissait aller et redécouvrait les joies d'une conversation simple et légère avec d'autres individus. La dénommée Orihime ne cessait de l'interroger sur ses préférences, ses goûts alimentaires surtout. Elle semblait particulièrement expressive et réussit à la mettre à l'aise sans problème. Serah se sentait reconnaissante envers elle rien que pour ça et commençait à éprouver un réel intérêt à son sujet. L'autre jeune fille, quelque peu intimidante et brusque dans ses répliques, dégageait malgré cela une certaine sympathie, elle ressemblait vraiment à sa sœur. Elle semblait plus à l'écoute et se contentait d'ajouter quelques mots à leur dialogue, en réprimandant parfois son amie sur le fait qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop et qu'elle ne laissait pas le temps à Serah d'en placer une. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais qui arrangeait parfaitement la lycéenne, qui allait tomber à court d'idées si la conversation s'ensuivait avec autant d'entrain. Elle se basait sur ses souvenirs pour répondre à son interlocutrice, mais avec le temps beaucoup s'étaient évaporés.

« Alors, Serah, c'est ça ? Tu vis juste avec ta mère ? Tu n'as pas de frères ou de sœurs ? » Demanda Ichigo, avec un air et un ton faussement distraits, profitant d'un rare instant de silence.

La demoiselle se sentit rougir face à la familiarité du garçon, mais répondit avec naturel :

« Non, je n'en ai pas. »

« Oh. Et tu n'as pas de cousins dans le coin ?» Ajouta-t-il avec nonchalance, sans laisser paraître sa curiosité.

« Non plus. Ils habitent loin d'ici, et nous ne sommes pas très proches d'eux de toute façon. Ma mère est tout pour moi. »

Soit elle mentait et la femme qu'il avait vu avec elle n'était pas de sa famille, soit ce n'était pas la même fille qu'hier. Dans les deux cas, vu la ressemblance, il en doutait fortement. Il ne restait plus qu'une option : la jeune fille dissimulait intentionnellement son existence. Peut-être un drame familial, ou quelque chose du genre. Cette femme était peut-être une criminelle… Ichigo se reprit, chassant cette idée fantaisiste en se traitant mentalement d'idiot, mais ne réprima pas le sourire qui lui vint. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le regard suspicieux que la nouvelle lui avait lancé suite à sa demande. En effet, Serah avait pertinemment entendu le murmure du garçon, auparavant. Il l'avait certainement confondu avec sa sœur. Mais pourquoi la cherchait-il dans ce cas ? Impossible que la Soul Society puisse s'intéresser uniquement à Claire et pas à elle, si seulement ils avaient découvert qu'elle était derrière l'évasion. Et puis où avait-il rencontré sa sœur d'abord ? Elle ressentit presque une pointe de jalousie à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'être rencontrés et qu'elle ne se soit pas donné la peine de lui en parler. A moins qu'il ne l'ait vu à son insu. Autant dire qu'elle allait garder un œil sur l'adolescent afin de découvrir ses motivations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre nettement plus long, c'est que ça commence à devenir sérieux tout ça… Promis, enfin de l'action et un peu de révélations au chapitre suivant !<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 : la Traque

De nombreux éléments plus ou moins simultanés ici ! Oui, beaucoup de personnages je sais, il faut remercier Tite Kubo pour cela ! Mais ils sont tous (ou presque) intéressants et très travaillés, ce serait dommage de les laisser de côté non ? )

Bonne lecture et désolée pour l'attente !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : la Traque<strong>

« Shunsui ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé. »

Jūshirō Ukitake se dirigea vers son ami attablé plus loin, le nez dans un bouquin. Lui-même tenait un livre à la reliure pleine, qu'il tendit à son compagnon. Après la réunion, et après avoir briefé leur section respective, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle des archives, intrigués par cette histoire d'évasion, notamment parce que le nom Farron ne leur était pas inconnu. Faisant écho à une histoire vieille d'au moins une centaine d'années, ils cherchaient depuis ce midi à en retrouver les détails, qui devaient certainement figurer dans l'un des nombreux ouvrages gardés ici. L'homme brun contempla son ami puis l'objet avec intérêt et fronça les sourcils en parcourant les quelques lignes inscrites à l'encre.

« Ah, Lightning, te voilà. » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis son regard se perdit au-delà du manuscrit, il se crispa légèrement, l'oreille tendue. L'autre capitaine leva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, car quoique ce soit qui ait pu attirer son attention, lui n'avait strictement rien entendu.

« Nous ne sommes plus seuls on dirait. »

« Vous m'étonnerez toujours Kyōraku. » Déclara une douce voix féminine en réponse.

Une femme brune apparut au pas de la porte et s'avança calmement. Un sourire paisible étirait ses traits. Il n'émanait d'elle aucune menace, son aura était même rassurante, aussi le shinigami au kimono rose se détendit et afficha un léger sourire, sachant déjà pertinemment la raison de sa présence.

« Unohana-senpai ! » S'étonna Jūshirō.

« Maintenant je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule à être intriguée par toute cette histoire. »

« Parfait ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! » Annonça le brun avec un large sourire. « Fais donc nous voir ce que tu as trouvé Jūshirō. »

L'homme en question déposa le livre sur la table, alors que la nouvelle venue les rejoignait. La double page qui s'offrait à eux présentait l'image de Claire Farron et quelques notes la concernant. Contrairement aux autres pages qui relataient le parcours et le passé précis des shinigami dont le nom de famille commençait par la lettre F, ces notes étaient peu détaillées. Dans le langage archiviste de la Soul Society, cela signifiait qu'il y avait là un personnage, un évènement que l'on avait voulu enterrer. La croix rouge qui barrait l'image de la jeune femme indiquait son décès. La date qui y était jointe faisait remonter sa mort à 120 ans auparavant. Shunsui étudia l'écriture avec plus d'attention. Celle-ci était peu soignée. Les traits semblaient déraper par endroit, dénotant le mouvement vif d'un poignet, comme si l'on s'était dépêché pour rédiger ce rapport afin de le classer au plus vite, ou, si l'archiviste n'était pas encore en fonction durant l'évènement, que les éléments ayant filtrés à son sujet étaient très peu nombreux. Les notes révélaient que la shinigami était entrée en fonction très rapidement, ayant passé avec brio les épreuves de l'Académie et obtenu la forme Shikai de son zanpakuto peu après. Sa mémoire aurait pu être encensée et respectée, mais il était dit qu'elle avait été exécutée pour désobéissance, traîtrise et danger envers la Soul Society. Shunsui laissa échapper un bref ricanement. Elle avait été tuée, et pas lors d'une exécution publique sur le Sōkyoku. Bien sûr, il n'était pas dit que ses qualités l'avaient faite remarquer auprès du capitaine-commandant lui-même, à tel point qu'il lui avait confié la relève du poste de gardien de la source de lumière. Mais Shunsui, ainsi que ses deux compagnons, s'en souvenait parfaitement puisqu'ils étaient déjà capitaines à l'époque, et de surcroît présents lorsque la tragédie s'était produite. Il lança un regard lourd aux deux autres. Cet incident avait été réglé par le capitaine-commandant en personne, sans qu'il y ait de jugement ou de condamnation, ni même l'occasion d'en avoir. C'était dans des situations pareilles que la Soul Society agissait sous le coup de l'urgence voire même de la panique. Les contestations restaient muettes, les choses étant faites, il n'y avait pas lieu d'y en avoir. Ainsi les remises en question s'évanouissaient, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de s'accrocher à une pensée. La menace écartée, la vie reprenait son cours. Shunsui tourna la page. C'était cette fois-ci l'effigie de Serah Farron qui était illustrée. Même constat que pour sa sœur. Le capitaine de la quatrième division tiqua et afficha un sourire triste. « Shinigami s'illustrant particulièrement pour ses talents en matière de Kidō, faisait partie du Corps de Kidō avant de rejoindre la quatrième division. Condamnée à l'emprisonnement à vie pour tentative de vol et menace pour la Soul Society. » Il referma le manuscrit après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que ses compagnons avaient également fini.

« Bon. Et bien voilà qui nous ramène encore à une histoire que l'on veut oublier. » Déclara-t-il avec une nonchalance et un sourire feints.

Le silence prit ses aises, laissant chaque membre du groupe plongé dans ses réflexions. L'évènement d'il y a plusieurs années ne les avait clairement pas laissés de marbre. Ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici car ils pensaient que la shinigami connue sous le nom de Claire Farron était l'inconnue responsable de l'évasion. Face à leurs réminiscences cela leur apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence. Seule sa mort, elle aussi une évidence puisqu'ils y avaient assisté, venait contrecarrer leur raisonnement. D'autres personnes leur venaient à l'esprit, mais cette ancienne shinigami était la seule à pouvoir et à oser braver la Soul Society une seconde fois, et de cette manière. Il devenait néanmoins nécessaire de faire réapparaître ces fantômes du passé, ce qui était impossible sans l'accord de leur supérieur. Il fallait peut-être aussi mettre au courant les capitaines qui n'avaient pas connaissance de cet évènement, à savoir ceux de la 2ème, de la 7ème, de la 10ème, de la 11ème et de la 12ème division et les 3ème, 5ème et 9ème divisions étant sans dirigeant, elles étaient hors compte.

« Nous irons voir le vieux Yama-jii. » Déclara finalement l'homme au kimono rose, glissant un regard complice à son ami.

« Les autres capitaines, faut-il les mettre au courant ? »

« Il vaut mieux s'adresser au capitaine-commandant dans un premier temps, plutôt que prendre d'autres initiatives. » Répondit la femme à la natte brune.

« Mais…et ceux qui sont partis à la poursuite de l'enfant ? Tu penses que le capitaine Kuchiki a fait le rapprochement ? »

«Oh, très certainement...quant à savoir s'il en informera ses partenaires, tant qu'il n'aura pas vérifié par lui-même, rien n'est moins sûr. » Répliqua Shunsui, paré à nouveau de son sourire malicieux.

Même s'il n'était pas capitaine à l'époque, Kuchiki Byakuya avait déjà rencontré la grande sœur de la fugitive, et à plusieurs reprises.

« Je vais quand même rester ici afin de poursuivre les recherches, voir si je peux trouver quelque chose d'utile. » Conclut Unohana, retrouvant un sourire doux et un air confiant, bien que son corps fût tout aussi tendu que celui de ses homologues.

Ils se quittèrent sur un bref salut, la mine grave quant aux conséquences de l'implication de Claire Farron et du mystère qui l'entourait. L'esprit vif de chacun leur empêchait de s'affoler à la moindre nouvelle peu rassurante mais n'était pas pour autant exempt d'inquiétude. La situation devait être clarifiée au plus vite.

-X-

« Capitaiiiiine quand est-ce qu'on rentre ? »

Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils quadrillaient le secteur ouest de la ville sans aucune trace de celle qu'ils recherchaient, et trente fois qu'elle lui posait la question. Il étouffa un râle et s'écria, pour la trentième fois :

« La ferme Matsumoto ! »

Plus fidèle à son devoir qu'à sa fatigue ou son agacement, le petit capitaine scrutait les alentours avec patience et remontait actuellement le cours du fleuve depuis le ciel. Avec ses camarades, il avait partagé la ville en trois zones. Lui s'occupait de l'ouest, tandis que Byakuya surveillait toute la zone sud et Kenpachi le nord, l'est étant inclus dans leurs deux secteurs. C'était bien la seule mesure qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre car le géant leur avait faussé compagnie quelques secondes seulement après leur arrivée. Byakuya s'était alors tourné vers lui, l'incitant à faire preuve de prudence, puis avait disparu de son champ de vision, suivi par sa sœur et son lieutenant. Cette recommandation l'avait d'ailleurs laissé perplexe. Il était rare que le noble prenne la parole sans donner un ordre. Les derniers évènements l'avaient-ils amené à montrer plus ouvertement sa sympathie ? Le petit dragon ne voyait aucune autre raison à son comportement. Il était déjà quelqu'un de prudent, hors circonstances exceptionnelles, alors pourquoi insister ? Appréhender un fugitif et son allié n'avait rien d'une mission inhabituelle, même si le fait que leur zone de recherche soit le monde réel en fasse une mission moins ordinaire. Sa division avait pour habitude de traquer les hollow ou tout autre individu devant être arrêté dans le Rukongai. Il était parfaitement formé. Mais...si son homologue sous-entendait une autre menace, qui n'avait pas été évoquée lors de la réunion mais qu'il avait tout de même perçu à travers la tension ambiante, il tenait sa raison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer les vers du nez du capitaine de la 6ème division. Hitsugaya afficha aussitôt un air blasé, autant se taper la tête contre un mur, il aurait plus de chances de le casser que d'obtenir une seule réponse. A son retour il pourrait en parler avec Ukitake et Kyōraku, peut-être qu'ils savaient quelque chose. Il aurait pu continuer sa réflexion encore un moment, et même aboutir à d'autres conclusions véridiques mais il s'interrompit instantanément et stoppa sa ronde céleste. Les soupirs de son bras droit, à intervalles presque réguliers, le déconcentraient. Il jurerait même pouvoir l'entendre traîner des pieds derrière lui. Tōshirō se crispa, les nerfs de son front tordus par l'irritation croissante, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Cette femme allait finir par ruiner tout son professionnalisme. Et il était sûr qu'elle n'était même pas consciente des immenses efforts qu'il devait faire à son égard…

« Dites capi… »

« Graaaah Matsumoto ! Si je t'entends te plaindre encore une fois, tu seras confiné dans tes quartiers, mais avant ça n'oublie pas que tu dois laver le sol de mon bureau jusqu'à ce que cette maudite tâche disparaisse ! »

« Mais ! Je n'allais même pas me… »

« Tais-toi. »

La jeune femme opta pour une mine foncièrement boudeuse en marmonnant. Ces petits grognements sonnaient comme de petits parasites à l'oreille de son capitaine. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle l'avait suivi pour trouver un moyen de se rattraper et si possible effacer sa maladresse. Elle savait à peine quelle était leur mission, et son attention était focalisée sur autre chose. Le petit dragon soupira, compréhensif. Sa colère avait refroidi. Et puis de toute façon, seul il parviendrait mieux à se concentrer sur sa mission et cette histoire quelque peu floue.

« Bon, tu peux disposer. »

« Hein ? »

La femme aux cheveux blond vénitien crut avoir mal entendu. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle pencha la tête en avant, comme si cela pouvait arranger son audition.

« Si tu cherches comment enlever cette fichue tâche, ce n'est pas en restant ici que tu vas trouver. »

Un immense sourire illumina son magnifique visage fin, son capitaine l'autorisait à vaquer à ses propres occupations ? C'était merveilleux ! Pourtant derrière sa paresse, sa loyauté et son inquiétude reprirent immédiatement le dessus.

« Mais capitaine, je devrais rester avec vous… »

« Va je te dis. Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi tu es là. »

Elle s'éclipsa après l'avoir remercié, partageant son avis implicite qui disait qu'il se débrouillerait mieux sans elle. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas au courant de tous les détails, mais elle savait quand même qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'une gamine ! C'est juste qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait, voilà tout. La féline se mit aussitôt en quête de la petite rousse qui vivait dans le coin. Les souvenirs de son temps passé dans le monde des humains lui rappelèrent que la jeune fille était probablement au lycée à cette heure-ci. Elle prit donc la direction de l'établissement qui se trouvait dans le secteur nord, surveillé par Zaraki Kenpachi.

Lorsqu'elle parvint aux abords du lycée, un flot d'étudiants en franchissait les portes. Elle arrivait pile au bon moment. Sous sa forme spirituelle elle demeurait invisible aux yeux de tous, ou presque, et pouvait ainsi librement guetter la demoiselle qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne tarda pas à la repérer parmi cette masse de bruns et de brunes, et se précipita sur elle. Une fois qu'elle eut remarqué les somptueux cheveux roses de sa camarade, elle ne lui prêta pas plus d'attention, même si elle pensa à lui demander quel shampoing elle utilisait plus tard. Non, son objectif était vital et ne devait souffrir d'aucune entrave ou contretemps à son accomplissement. Si cette tâche ne partait pas avant deux ou trois jours, elle allait finir en statue de glace. Certes on pourrait enfin admirer ses courbes divines à longueur de journée, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant en soi, mais qui n'était tout même pas une façon de vivre.

« Inoue ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole elle bondit sur la demoiselle, tentant malgré sa forme spirituelle de l'enserrer fortement afin de prouver son affection. L'autre ne retint pas son cri de surprise, puis dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir reprendre son souffle, coupé par l'agitation de la shinigami.

« Ah, Rangiku-san, comment allez-vous ? Que faîtes-vous ici ? »

« Ma chère Inoue ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. » Déclara-t-elle sur un ton mielleux.

A ses côtés, Serah s'était complètement figée. Une shinigami. Ici. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Elle affermit ses appuis, prête à déguerpir même si elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas loin. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent, les traits de son visage se durcirent, affichant un air dur, menaçant. Encore quelque chose qu'elle tenait de sa sœur, bien que cette expression faciale lui fût très rare. Une seconde, deux le temps de mémoriser le visage de son assaillante et…quelque chose clochait. La shinigami s'était délibérément jetée non sur elle mais sur sa camarade Inoue. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle pouvait voir le monde spirituel, et même qu'elle avait des contacts avec. En traînant avec elle, Serah ne pouvait s'exposer davantage au danger. Elle s'était quasiment jetée dedans. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote, si cette shinigami n'avait pas pour mission de la tuer, Claire allait s'en charger. Mais après tout comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Son regard restait braqué sur la femme à la forte poitrine. Elle était prête à tout retournement de situation, c'était peut-être un piège pour baisser sa garde que l'autre lui tendait là.

Ichigo était sorti de cours en même de temps que ses deux amies, mais Tatsuki l'avait pris à part pour lui intimer d'être plus avenant avec la nouvelle, puisqu'elle semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il s'était donc laissé distancer, mais n'eut aucune peine à les rattraper. Il remarqua immédiatement la présence du lieutenant de la dixième division, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Encore une affaire de shinigami. Décidément il était loin d'en avoir fini. Il s'arrêta brusquement, un détail l'avait percuté de plein front. Serah, la nouvelle, n'était pas censée la voir, or elle ne quittait pas la femme des yeux. Si elle pouvait voir les shinigami, alors il y avait forcément quelque chose d'anormal à son sujet. Il courut dans sa direction et lorsqu'il parvint à sa hauteur, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses se retourna vers lui, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Elle venait de réaliser une nouvelle fois son manque de prudence en voyant qu'il avait compris. Elle n'eut pas le temps de paniquer ni même d'esquisser un mouvement qu'un rugissement gronda au dessus d'elle et qu'une lame dentelée s'abattait.

« HAHA ! Trouvé ! »

-X-

Serah venait juste de partir qu'elle-même se préparait, elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Lightning avait délaissé son Gigai. Pour trouver la personne qu'il lui fallait, elle n'en avait nul besoin, au contraire même. Qui plus est elle détestait ces corps artificiels, elle les trouvait lourds et encombrants, sans compter qu'on ne pouvait les laisser n'importe où sans attirer l'attention, une autre chose qu'elle détestait. Très centrée sur sa propre rapidité, il était indéniable qu'elle méprisait ces outils qu'utilisaient parfois les shinigami lors de leurs expéditions dans le monde réel. D'autant plus que dans son état particulier, ils ne fonctionnaient pas à merveille et elle était obligée d'en changer régulièrement. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le choix, difficile d'organiser la vie de deux humaines lorsqu'on est un esprit. Depuis qu'elle était revenue dans ce monde c'était déjà le quatrième, et sa noirceur les consumait de plus en plus vite. Elle se fournissait anonymement à la boutique d'Urahara et faisait livrer ses colis à l'adresse du shinigami chargé de surveiller cette ville. Evidemment elle les récupérait avant qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus, quitte à assommer cet incapable au passage, bien que cela soit rarement nécessaire tant il était aveugle. D'après ses maigres souvenirs, partiellement dévorés par son amertume, le précédent gardien était lui aussi un incapable. Voilà une chose qui n'avait donc pas changé. A croire que cette ville n'avait guère d'importance pour la Soul Society, et c'est exactement suivant cette déduction qu'elle l'avait choisie. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'un seul de ses habitants avait de nombreuses fois sauvé le monde des shinigami qu'elle haïssait tant. Ils ne l'avaient pas tuée, ils l'avaient détruite. Ils lui avaient pris sa sœur, sa vie et… La jeune femme se crispa, son âme la brûlait si intensément que la douleur la fit se plier en deux. Son souffle lui échappait, elle ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Une autre crise. Elle était rongée par l'immense pouvoir qu'elle détenait, qui avait pris possession d'elle et qu'elle avait rapporté de son cimetière, le Hueco Mundo.

Au bout de quelques secondes où elle força son calme elle parvint à retrouver une respiration régulière. La douleur s'était à nouveau tapie dans son for intérieur, attendant le moindre instant de faiblesse pour la pousser dans ses limites. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ce qui lui manquait au plus vite, sinon tout ce qu'elle avait accompli jusque là s'évanouirait, elle perdrait le semblant de vie qu'il lui restait et elle perdrait définitivement sa sœur qui serait probablement exécutée pour s'être enfuie. Le trou situé sur sa poitrine, du côté gauche, le lui rappelait constamment. Visible sous sa forme spirituelle, on pouvait le discerner suivant la proximité malgré ses vêtements. Elle le dissimulait donc ainsi que son reiatsu grâce à un long manteau sombre à capuche spécifiquement conçu dans ce deuxième but. Il lui avait été indispensable pour pénétrer dans le monde spirituel, et faisait désormais partie des précautions qu'elle devait prendre pour mener son plan à terme. De même elle devait s'assurer que la personne qu'elle cherchait ne se mettrait pas en travers de sa route. Elle la tuerait si nécessaire mais préférait aussi bien éviter cette alternative que l'affrontement lui-même, car elle n'en ressortirait pas indemne, et elle souhaitait conserver toutes ses forces le plus longtemps possible. Elle en aurait besoin pour récupérer son dû. Avec le pouvoir qu'elle détenait, elle se savait capable de beaucoup, sans doute même de détruire la majeure partie de la Sereitei. Cette idée la tentait affreusement, excitait sa rage et la guidait impulsivement. Mais une seule chose se mettait en travers de sa vengeance. Serah. Plus que prendre sa revanche elle voulait vivre en paix aux côtés de sa sœur, c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Cependant contrairement à l'espoir qu'elles nourrissaient toutes deux, elle conservait sa lucidité. Ils ne la laisseraient certainement pas repartir gentiment avec ce qu'elle voulait. Elle devrait se battre pour l'obtenir et même si elle triomphait sans être dévorée par son pouvoir ténébreux, elle serait traquée sans relâche. Combattre à en mourir ou s'enfuir pour l'éternité. Aucune de ses perspectives ne la satisfaisait car aucune ne permettait à Serah d'être en sécurité. En réalité elle s'était engagée dans une voie des plus chaotiques et dont l'issue était des plus incertaines. Néanmoins c'était toujours mieux qu'être enfermée jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et si elles mourraient au moins elles seraient libérées de cette forme de stase éternelle.

Lightning quitta l'appartement sans avoir perdu de sa détermination. Même si elle n'avait jamais eu l'espoir de réussir, elle n'allait pas abandonner pour autant. Elle passa plus de deux heures à inspecter le quartier où se trouvait la boutique Urahara. C'était près de celle-ci qu'elle avait senti le reiatsu de la personne qu'elle cherchait, percevoir cette aura dans le monde humain l'avait d'ailleurs étonné puisqu'elle n'était pas censée s'y trouver. En tout cas nulle trace de celle-ci jusqu'à présent. Quand on traquait une chasseresse aguerrie dans l'art d'être invisible, il fallait s'y attendre. Lasse de ses recherches infructueuses et la perte de temps qui en résultait, la guerrière aux cheveux roses décida finalement de l'attirer à elle, sachant pertinemment que le chat ne résisterait pas à cet appel. Elle choisit un endroit en retrait, une autre précaution, avant de retirer son manteau et de laisser volontairement s'écouler l'énergie avide qui l'habitait. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle restreignait sa puissance à un point zéro, c'était particulièrement jouissif de pouvoir la sentir circuler presque librement –elle la retenait encore suffisamment pour ameuter sa proie seulement-, mais à son regret il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'utilise. L'individu recherché ne tarda pas à se montrer. Lightning sentit immédiatement sa présence à quelques prudents mètres derrière elle. Cette présence si familière autrefois, elle la considérait aujourd'hui avec la plus grande méfiance et se plaisait à dégager une vague de menace et d'hostilité. La féline à la peau tannée n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre mouvement. Lightning la sentit humer l'air de tous ses sens, captant la moindre parcelle de reiatsu restante pour confirmer son identité. Elle se souvenait encore de ses habitudes, de son comportement, qui ne semblaient pas avoir changé. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air, en silence, remit son manteau sans en relever la capuche et se retourna pour faire enfin face à cette vieille connaissance.

« Yoruichi. »

« C'était donc toi. »

Elle était sur ses gardes, c'était nettement visible. Son corps finement musclé était imperceptiblement tendu certes, mais après toutes ces années elle pouvait encore le voir. Parfait. C'était ce qu'elle voulait. Si elle pouvait lui inspirer autant de prudence et de méfiance, il serait peut-être plus facile de la convaincre de rester neutre dans cette histoire. Elle remarqua, intriguée, que la femme ne portait pas son haori blanc de capitaine de la deuxième division mais un accoutrement qui lui était parfaitement étranger.

« Tu en doutais ? » Répliqua Lightning de cette voix profondément troublante qui lui était caractéristique.

« Non. »

Son ton n'était pas sec ni cassant comme d'ordinaire, il ne renfermait que tristesse. Son timbre aurait pu être fébrile si la chasseresse n'était pas parfaitement maîtresse de ses émotions et actions. Cette note d'affliction eut pour seul effet d'attiser légèrement la colère latente de la blonde qui dut, au contraire, faire un effort pour la taire.

« Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni de ta compassion. »

Ce n'en était pas, même si cela paraissait comme tel. C'était des regrets, mais des regrets que Yoruichi, comme une partie de ceux qui avaient assisté à sa mort, ne savait pas dans quel sens les prendre. Regrettaient-ils tous de ne pas avoir agi ? Regrettaient-ils la mort de leur camarade ? Regrettaient-ils seulement que cette histoire ait dû se finir ainsi ? Très peu savaient donc choisir précisément une de ces questions.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu amené à toi Lightning ? »

La présence de cette femme, qui était toujours aussi magnifique et qu'elle se plaisait à taquiner autrefois, déstabilisait Yoruichi. Dans ces cas-là, qui étaient rares, elle masquait son trouble à l'aide d'un professionnalisme impeccable et allait à l'essentiel. Elle réussit donc à retrouver un ton plus neutre, mais son inquiétude et son hésitation était toujours présentes. Elle ne savait comment aborder la guerrière. Leur profonde sympathie passée l'empêchait de la considérer comme un ennemi, mais n'en restait-elle pas moins un adversaire ? Etait-ce la même personne qu'elle avait devant elle que celle d'il y a 120 ans ? C'est ce dernier point qui la faisait véritablement douter. La noirceur de son reiatsu était exceptionnelle, elle n'arrivait à la rattacher à rien de familier mais pouvait facilement dire qu'elle puait le hollow à plein nez. Il y avait ce quelque chose de mauvais qui lui faisait penser à l'aura du jeune Ichigo, mais c'était encore différent.

« Lightning hmm ? Tu as enfin retenu la leçon, il t'en a fallu du temps. »

Lightning ne put s'empêcher de prononcer ses mots avec un sourire amer, mais d'une voix douce et mélancolique. La noiraude devant elle était l'une des rares personnes qui s'évertuait à l'appeler par son véritable prénom alors qu'elle insistait fermement sur l'usage de son surnom. Elle chassa ces souvenirs trop apaisants, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se déconcentre, elle devait rester focalisée sur son objectif. C'est vrai, Yoruichi l'avait toujours appelée par son prénom, signe désormais de la distance qui les séparait. La femme aux cheveux mauve, attachés par un fin cordage tressé, eut l'espoir une brève seconde que rien n'avait changé chez cette personne. Puis pour la première fois leur regard se croisa. Son esprit logique et ses sens aiguisés la rappelèrent immédiatement à l'ordre. Ses yeux bleus, pareil à un océan tumultueux autrefois, étaient désormais vide, aussi cruellement froid que la glace que leur propriétaire revêtait autrefois. Claire dégageait une rage si phénoménale qu'à la voir, elle semblait vouée à détruire tout objet victime de son courroux, à tel point qu'il paraissait inconcevable qu'elle puisse articuler la moindre parole. Ses traits volontairement durs s'étaient néanmoins considérablement adoucis suite à son élan de nostalgie. Face à cette vision, le félin avisé qu'elle était s'interrogea sur sa nature. Etait-elle un monstre ? Ou lui restait-il une part d'humanité envers tout autre que sa chère sœur ? Après tout…

« Tu étais morte. Comment as-tu…? »

« Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je suis là à présent, et je suis venue récupérer ce qui est à moi. Reste en dehors de tout ça. »

Sur ce elle se retourna, jugeant que l'avertissement était donné. Elle était prête à partir avant que son interlocutrice ne reprenne la parole, non sans un léger rire qui traduisit sa surprise. C'était sans oublier que le fauve qu'elle avait en face lâchait rarement le morceau.

« Quoi c'est tout ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de détourner légèrement la tête pour l'écouter. Yoruichi avait cru mal entendre, mais si Claire l'avait attiré ici seulement dans le but de la prévenir, elle n'avait peut-être pas perdu son humanité. Le rire s'échappa de lui-même. Voulait-elle vraiment l'épargner ou est-ce que la combattre mettrait ses plans en danger ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne veux pas avoir à me tuer ? »

Elle avait naturellement retrouvé ce ton provoquant, joueur, aguicheur, comme si la distance s'était effacée, comme si cet avertissement n'était qu'une preuve d'affection. Lightning laissa ses questions s'évanouir en silence, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour faire le tri dans ses sentiments et se décider à répondre sincèrement.

« Non. Mais…s'il le faut, je le ferais. Pour Serah je… »

Yoruichi retrouva ses regrets à l'énonciation du prénom de la jeune fille. Elle l'interrompit avec sérieux et gravité.

« Je sais. Et je me garderais bien de me mettre en travers de ta route. »

« Bien. »

« De toute façon cela fait longtemps que je n'interviens plus dans les affaires de la Soul Society. » Ajouta-t-elle avec une nonchalance et une vérité feinte, et voyant qu'elle avait piqué la curiosité de son ancienne camarade, elle continua : « Je ne suis plus capitaine de la deuxième division. A vrai dire, je suis moi aussi un fantôme du passé pour la Soul Society, je suis juste plus présente que d'autres. »

Lightning s'était retournée pendant son explication pour lui faire de nouveau face. Elle baissa le regard, touchée par cette information. Au fond elle aurait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé, ce qui avait poussé la jeune femme à quitter son poste, ou à ce qu'on lui retire. Mais cette époque était derrière elle, elle avait d'autre priorité et son attachement pour cette femme devait appartenir au passé. Elle en était convaincue en arrivant, désormais elle n'en était plus aussi sûre. Elle voulait partir, maintenant qu'elle s'était assurée de la neutralité de déesse de l'attaque éclair, mais une autre question lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était mauvais pour elle de la poser, et même seulement d'y songer, mais elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Yoruichi perçut son hésitation. Elle ressentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir face à cette situation maintes fois familière. C'en était douloureux à vrai dire, de remettre les pieds dans le passé avec une telle intensité. Alors, comme elle avait pour habitude de le faire, elle attendit que son amie dévoile ses pensées, n'ayant pas un seul instant le doute qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de…d'Elle ? »

« Non, désolée. » Répondit-elle avec un mince sourire compatissant, tout en gardant ses distances.

« Est-ce qu'elle est.. ! »

« Morte ? Non je ne pense pas, mais Lightning, personne n'a vu ni entendu parler de Fang depuis que tu es présumée morte. »

Lightning ne put masquer sa surprise et perdit contenance. Cette nouvelle lui semblait parfaitement logique en fin de compte, seulement elle n'y avait pas réfléchi ou n'avait pas voulu le faire. Yoruichi, qui la sentit même vaciller, dut stopper son élan pour la soutenir, elle se souvint avec malice qu'à l'époque sa propre sœur n'aurait pas aimé, mais ce fut surtout lorsqu'elle vit une haine inexplicable apparaître sur son visage d'ange qu'elle se retint. La jeune femme reprit pied et regagna un air sérieux, puis siffla ces brusques mots :

« De toute façon je ne suis pas vraiment en vie. »

Intriguée, la chasseresse voulut poursuivre la conversation, mais l'apparition soudaine d'un violent reiatsu captura leur attention. Le sang de Lightning ne fit qu'un tour.

« Serah ! »

Elle s'élança aussitôt vers l'énergie barbare qui lui était inconnue mais que Yoruichi devinait être celle du capitaine de la onzième division. Le félin aux yeux dorés ne retint ni ne poursuivit la blonde, et se contenta de la regarder s'éloigner, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de son champ de vision en quelques secondes. Elle peinait à réaliser et encaisser la rencontre qui venait d'avoir lieu. Elle devait prévenir Kisuke et en discuter avec lui, mais pour l'instant, elle avait besoin de méditer seule ces retrouvailles.

Lightning se maudit pour s'être laissée absorbée par ses sentiments. Elle avait été stupide de croire que toute l'affection qu'elle détenait autrefois pour ses proches se serait effacée. Elle pensait ne pas pouvoir être influencée par celle-ci, mais la colère qui la guidait ne semblait pas du même avis, elle donnait davantage de force à toutes ses autres émotions. Elle releva sa capuche et fonça en tentant de garder son sang-froid et de chauffer ses muscles pour le combat à venir.

-X-

Les réflexes d'Ichigo, qui avait perçu le reiatsu si familier du colosse avant qu'il n'abatte sa lame, lui permirent de se jeter sur les deux lycéennes, évitant ainsi à la nouvelle un coup fatal. Cette dernière comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait couru vers elle comme un dératé et l'en aurait remercié si son corps n'était pas paralysé par la surprise et la peur. Son cerveau semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner et elle ne sentit même pas qu'on la relevait. Seule la vision d'un homme gigantesque qui avait failli la tuer occupait son être. Cette fois c'était pour elle, ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle sentit ses larmes monter et dut retenir un cri destiné à sa sœur, mais elle les ravala, l'adrénaline excitant son courage et sa volonté. Elle reprit le contrôle de ses membres et se prépara à esquiver un nouvel assaut. Elle ne fit pas attention à la rousse qui la regardait avec stupéfaction, ni à la shinigami qui s'était reculée à la dernière seconde grâce au Shunpo, et qui la contemplait maintenant d'un œil inquisiteur, venant tout juste de comprendre. Mais elle remarqua le rouquin qui se dressait désormais devant elle, en guise de barrage.

« Kenpachi mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! »

« Haha pousse toi Ichigo ! »

Il eut à peine le temps de revêtir sa forme spirituelle que la lame du colosse s'écrasa contre Zangetsu. D'ordinaire il n'aurait éprouvé presque aucune difficulté à contrer le géant, mais cette fois il dut fournir plus d'efforts, ce qui lui décocha un rictus. Mais il résistait, alors que l'autre accentuait la pression, l'obligeant à poursuivre ce duel de pure force physique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » S'écria Serah qui ne comprenait décidément rien au comportement de ce garçon.

« On n'attaque pas les gens sans raison bordel ! » Peina à articuler le rouquin sous l'effort.

Il repoussa son adversaire d'une puissante décharge d'énergie et raffermit ses appuis, signe qu'il était prêt à défendre la demoiselle. Kenpachi se redressa et le toisa, le sabre sur l'épaule.

« Tu crois vraiment que je viendrais ici sans raison ? Idiot. C'est une fugitive et… Bah ! J'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries maintenant pousse toi et laisse moi m'amuser ! »

Il s'élança sur la jeune fille mais Ichigo s'interposa de nouveau, arrachant un râle au capitaine qui l'envoya valser plus loin grâce à un puissant revers.

« Inoue ! » Appela l'adolescent.

Cette dernière réagit au quart de tour et instaura une barrière magique pour contrer le zanpakutō qui tranchait l'air avec férocité. Rencontrer de la résistance ne fit qu'élargir son sourire bestial et accroître progressivement l'intensité de ses attaques. Inoue reculait sous les coups, Serah sur ses talons, mais ne cédait pas. Ichigo revint à l'assaut, visant le côté gauche du guerrier. Ce dernier para sans difficulté, empoigna l'arme de son adversaire et le projeta sur la rouquine. Comme escompté son bouclier disparut et ils furent tous deux projetés quelques mètres plus loin. Serah bondit sur le côté pour éviter d'être percutée. Une puissante main la souleva par le col de son uniforme et son visage tomba nez-à-nez avec celui du géant terrifiant.

« T'as même pas d'arme si ? » Demanda celui-ci en l'inspectant brièvement. « Putain fais chier. » Dit-il finalement en la lâchant.

Elle tomba lourdement au sol mais sentit une douce main se saisir de son coude pour l'aider encore une fois à se relever.

« Désolée ma jolie mais tu vas devoir venir avec nous. »

C'était la shinigami qui affichait un air sincèrement désolé et qui tenait toujours son bras avec délicatesse mais fermeté. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Capitaine ! »

Madarame et Yumichika arrivèrent légèrement essoufflés. Même s'ils s'étaient visiblement hâtés, ils devinèrent avoir manqué une nouvelle fois le spectacle, mais l'air plus que renfrogné de leur supérieur suffisait pour montrer l'absence d'un combat satisfaisant. Cela indiquait aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas à passer sa frustration sur le premier venu. Ichigo et Inoue et les rejoignaient au pas de course.

« Oh ! Tu as venu Ken-chan, elle a les cheveux de la même couleur que moi ! »

Yachiru, fidèle au poste, venait de rejoindre son perchoir favori. Serah vit dans cette entrée en scène une occasion, la seule peut-être. Les deux guerriers n'avaient pas encore touché le sol qu'elle improvisa son échappée, et ce furent les doigts de pied de Matsumoto qui en pâtirent. Etouffant un cri mais pas l'insulte qui suivit, elle relâcha sa prise pour venir masser son pied meurtri. Un réflexe qu'elle se reprocha immédiatement en voyant la petite détaler comme un lapin.

« Attends ! » Cria Ichigo en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Serah n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire plus de six mètres que le colosse lui barra la route de son imposante stature.

« Hé où tu crois aller comme… »

Elle ferma les yeux et se recula, éclaboussée par une gerbe de sang que le shinigami venait juste de cracher. Ce dernier baissa les yeux sur la lame qui transperçait ses abdomens avec un sourire naissant. Serah était trop paralysée et effrayée pour noter que cette réaction le rendait particulièrement monstrueux. La surprise empêcha les autres de réagir l'espace de quelques secondes. C'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Zaraki voulut empoigner l'arme qui logeait parmi ses côtes mais elle disparut aussitôt. La fugitive sentit un bras entourer sa taille avec douceur.

« Claire. » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle fut emportée par l'élan de sa sœur qui usait du Shunpo avec habileté. Il fallait concéder qu'elle avait eu un excellent maître. Les shinigami se lancèrent à leur poursuite, mais les deux fuyardes s'évanouirent dans un nuage de ténèbres. A peine cinq secondes plus tard ils étaient rejoints par les deux autres capitaines.


End file.
